Truth or Dare?
by Hunger4Righteousness
Summary: Megamind starts a game of 'truth or dare' on a boring afternoon and finds out all it takes is a spark to start a fire!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Megamind or receive any compensation from writing. (Darn.)**

**

* * *

**

It's too quiet around here, he thought to himself, staring at a monitor showing another mundane section of Metro City. Pencil in hand he scribbled something inane on a yellow card, which a brainbot promptly flew away with. Minion was having a long overdue day off at the beach. He'd said something about talking to porpoises. Roxanne sat on the couch, absorbed in preparing some new story on her personal computer, completely at home but paying no attention to him. Sighing loudly, he checked from the corner of his eye for her reaction. Nothing. She pushed her bangs behind her ear. Suddenly, he had an idea. A wickedly good idea!

"Truth or dare?" Megamind asked, spinning around.

"What?" Glancing up from her laptop, she saw the spark of mischief in his eyes.

"Surely you know the game. Truth or dare? Or are you too frightened of my excellence to play it with me?" That ought to get a rise out of her.

Roxanne wasn't very surprised by this sudden invitation to a game of wits. He got bored easily, it seemed. Besides, she wasn't going to let _that_ comment slide by unchallenged. She scoffed at his inflated ego.

"Okay," she replied, "Dare!" This might actually be quite interesting.

His eyes widened in surprise, but he looked pleased. "See the catwalk up there?" He motioned to a narrow metal walkway above them hanging by large chains from an I-beam far above that. "Climb up and jump off," he waved a hand casually. Little did she know he'd leaped from it dozens of times himself.

Raising her eyebrows, she gasped slightly. "Just like that, huh? You sure know how to start a game of truth or dare. Let's just jump in at the deep end!"

He shrugged. "If it's too difficult, you can always capitulate right off the bat. But I don't think you will." Inclining his head and smiling at her he added, "You're pretty spunky."

"Spunky?" Examining the high structure skeptically for a minute, she narrowed her eyes at him and set her laptop aside. Work could wait. "Fine."

He watched in amusement as she stood up, tugged at the hem of her shirt determinedly, and walked to the metal ladder bolted to the wall. Surely it was safe if he'd told her to do it, and she wasn't about to let him see her hesitate. He'd always had this thing about catching her off guard. Climbing quickly, she got her footing on the walkway and paced evenly out to the middle, gripping the railing on either side. She looked down. There he was still lounging in his chair, the stinker. His smirk goaded her to do something unexpected, so she vaulted over the edge immediately.

If she'd been able to see how quickly the smile left his face, she would have been very satisfied indeed. He'd expected her to show some signs of uncertainty, maybe even try to talk her way out of it. Instead she'd called his bluff! Leaping from the chair, he tapped his watch but prepared to catch her himself. Luckily the brainbots were even quicker than he expected and managed to slow her just before she fell onto him. "Oof!"

"Ha!" Her heart was pounding, but she felt very proud of herself. "You didn't expect that, did you!" It was actually pretty impressive how fast he'd moved. Of course the brainbots helped. They released their grip on her and floated back away from their master as he set Roxanne on her feet.

"Hmmm," was his reply. He hadn't expected her to gain the upper hand right off the bat. "You're full of surprises, Ms Ritchie. It's no wonder I keep you around."

"_You_ keep _me_ around?" She demanded then realized he was baiting her. "I'll try not to disappoint you." She replied dryly as wicked possibilities danced in her head. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, of course!" He grinned. "I'm all about it now, you know." He jumped back into his favorite chair, making it roll backward, and sat facing her expectantly.

Roxanne paused thoughtfully with a finger to her lips and slowly walked back to sit on the couch, poised like a cat about to pounce. This _was_ interesting! There were a lot of things she might ask him about that they hadn't covered in public interviews. A particular question came to mind that she'd always wondered about...

"The boots," she began, watching the smile disappear from his face. "Are they _really_ made from baby seal?"

His shoulders sank as he dropped back into his chair and covered his eyes with a small groan.

"Truth, you said truth!" she reminded him gleefully.

Pulling his hands down his face, he admitted, "All right. No, they aren't."

"I knew it!"

"But they are calfskin! And calves are small animals! And that's still… fairly heinous," he lamely protested, one long hand held out in appeal.

She laughed triumphantly. "Come on, Megamind. You barely have an evil bone in your body! How have you managed to convince people all this time that you're rotten through and through?"

He scowled. "Everything admitted here is strictly off the record. Even if I'm not the villain anymore." He grimaced, "Who could wear a baby seal anyway? Those big brown eyes and that fluffy fur..."

She relaxed back against the couch again. He was such a softie at heart. "Your turn."

"Truth or dare?" he asked slowly. His deceptively mild voice should have put her on guard, but she answered confidently, buoyed up by having scored some new information on him.

"Oh, truth this time, I think."

"Very well… when was the first time you felt _attracted_ to me?" he tented his fingers together in front of his mouth and waited for her answer with a tiny smile. They sort of danced around the romantic tension that outlined their time together since Titan's defeat. Well, he'd just press the hot-button issue if she was feeling dangerous today. No one had dared breach the secret of the boots up to now!

"Um…"

"Ah, ah! Tell the truth." He cupped a hand to his ear, waiting.

Blushing furiously, she realized she'd been cornered into making the first admission in their relationship. Nuts, she thought. "Well… I liked the goatee the first time you wore it." And she had, even though that was also the first occasion she'd found herself tied to the chair. Upon reflection later, she had to admit she'd always kind of had a thing for 'bad boys', but seeing the new goatee had been the first twinge she'd had for Megamind and she'd quickly stuffed it away and tried to ignore it. Being his constant victim had annoyed her too much to allow her indulge in a crush.

He rolled his eyes. "That _barely_ answers the question. But I'll allow it. For now…" he said, stroking his chin. "I reserve the right to come back to this later." She blushed again. Oh, this was very fun! That was definitely a point in his favor!

"All right, smarty pants. Truth or dare?" she fired back, determined to regain her composure.

"I'll take the dare this time."

She knew exactly what she would have him do. That last round gave her the idea as soon as the memory surfaced. She asked with exaggerated innocence, "Where do you keep your… rope?"

The green eyes opened wide and he managed to look slightly nervous and amused at the same time. "Ha ha, rope?" he questioned as though having never heard of such a thing before. "We got rid of it all!"

"Yeah. Uh huh." She stood up and looked around then spotted some long strands of material on a workbench behind him. "Those will do," she muttered, retrieving them. She drew them lightly across her open hand as she walked up behind his chair and issued her challenge with deliberate slowness. "I dare you - to allow me to tie you - to your chair - for the rest of our little game." She leaned forward and spoke quietly in his ear. "You can even stay in your comfy seat here."

"How can I refuse?" he answered lightly, frantically wondering what else she had in mind. Being distracted by the possibilities, he wasn't paying much attention to the actual process of being tied up. She fastened each of his elbows to the arms of the chair with a single slender cord, making it just tight enough to prevent him slipping out of them. Not knowing what the strange strands were made of, she tugged sharply at each one to make sure the material would stay tight. Then looking at the wheeled base of the chair, she noted aloud she wouldn't be able to tie his legs to the chair but would simply tie them together at the ankles. Suddenly she stopped.

"On second thought, I won't do that," she decided. "The arms are enough." Moving around to face him, she took another set of strands and bound his wrists to the chair arms. He was distracted watching her lips pout slightly as she concentrated and then she again pushed that same strand of hair behind her ear. Did she realize how much that gesture teased him? Just once he wanted to…

She spun the chair in a fast circle suddenly and stopped it again facing her. "Comfortable?" she purred, making the back of his neck tingle. So this is what it was like to be the victim.

He cleared his throat, feigning nonchalance as best he could. "Not too bad." He put his feet on the floor. "Truth or dare?"

"Definitely dare."

He decided to change tactics. "Try on my suit."

A startled laugh burst out of her at the unexpected demand. "Seriously?"

"Brainbots. Suit." Three flying attendants appeared carrying a floor length curtain suspended from a hoop. A fourth also had one of Megamind's outfits in its pincers. "Step inside the curtain and they'll do the rest." Lifting his eyebrows he added, "If you dare!"

"Oh, I dare, mister." Pretending to glare at him, she stepped in and with amazing speed the brainbots assisted her in changing from her own clothing into the familiar black and blue ensemble. It wasn't a very good fit, being tight across the bust and hips and loose at the tops of her arms. Good thing it was fairly stretchy or she'd never have been able to pull it on at all. "Do I get the cape too?" she asked, as the spiky mantle suddenly dropped over her shoulders from above. I guess so, she thought, and sliding out from the curtain she struck a pose, flexing her arms.

Megamind snorted and gaped, his eyes wide. Wow! That was a vision! He tried not to crack up, but soon gave in as Roxanne twirled around and swished the cape behind her with a grin.

"What? Don't I look 'bad'?" she queried, giggling along with him as he laughed heartily. "It is very interesting material. Nice amount of spandex in this but not really my style." She plucked at the fabric and snapped a finger against a spike. "Plus, I'm missing something." She pointed at his feet. "I need your faux seal boots!"

"What!"

"Yeah, come on. That's why I didn't tie your feet. I was planning to try them out anyway." She grinned. "Perfect timing!" She pulled the boots off him, ignoring his mild protests, and slipped them on. They were too big, but by tightening the upper buckles at her knees, she managed to clump around for a while in them anyway. Chuckling at herself, she looked over at the former villain who had stopped laughing and was watching her with interest.

"How do you take yourself seriously in this get-up?"

"You are way too cute in that," he finally said.

"Phffft! You're only saying that because I'm dressed as you!"

"No, I'm not," he replied, admiring her lack of self-consciousness and sense of humor. The word _curvaceous_ came to mind as well. That's an understatement, he thought.

Suddenly disconcerted, she looked down at the boots. "These are nice; really comfortable actually. And I'm glad they aren't seal." She carefully took them off. "Mind if I get dressed again?" She really hoped he wasn't going to say she had to continue wearing it. This was just a little too strange.

"Of course! Just step back in." The brainbots still waited in attendance with the portable changing room, and she was speedily restored to her own personal attire.

"So! That was fun," she said smoothing her hair. She watched the brainbots whisk the items away again.

"My turn I think. Ask away!" The executive chair reclined.

She leaned against the monitor bank and folded her arms, admiring her handiwork in tying him to the chair. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How do you like being the victim?"

A smirk crossed his blue face. "Well, honestly I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, I'm inconvenienced here, but I'm still fairly comfortable and enjoying our game." He shrugged. "It's not as though you're actually mistreating me." He waggled his fingers to prove his helpless state.

"That sounds like a challenge," she leaned over him, resting a hand on one arm and delicately poked the end of his nose with her finger. "I can treat you badly if that's what you really want," she murmured. "It's about time I had the chance to repay you." She ran a finger down his chin, tracing the trim goatee.

"Uh…" he breathed, watching her smile. "I forget whose turn it is."

"Mine. Dare."

"I dare you to untie my arms?"

"Sorry, that's non-revocable for the length of the game." She stood up. "Try again!"

"Ok." Letting the chair down with a thump, he rolled it forward to lightly bump her legs. "I dare you… to give me a kiss." It was a gamble, but either way he would win.

She only hesitated a second. Bending down and sliding her forearms against his, she rested her fingertips on his biceps, feeling them tense at her touch. Their knees brushed. Unconsciously his hands strained at the cords. Teasingly keeping her face just shy of his, she commented, "I didn't know this was that kind of game."

He didn't respond but continued looking at her, waiting for the answer with those melting, puppy dog eyes. Did he use that expression on purpose? It was too damn effective. Putting a hand alongside his slim blue face, she felt her heartstrings tugged thinking of the kiss they shared in the restaurant that fateful evening two weeks ago.

She intended to fulfill the dare with a quick, teasing peck. However, once their lips met, it became a different story. The first kiss melted into another and another. She closed her eyes. The chair creaked. Apparently he was finding being tied up rather less comfortable now. She smiled against the next kiss, sensing he was about to give up.

"Roxanne…" Another kiss. "Could you…?" In the back of her mind a small voice crowed that she was about to win 'truth or dare' for the first time.

Megamind was thinking that being confined was going to drive him insane. He was certainly responding to her as readily as he could, but getting out of the bonds sounded much better than continuing like this.

She straightened up finally and looked for the tool she'd spotted earlier, knowing she'd have to remove the plastic looking strands eventually.

Examining the ties more closely, he suddenly realized what she'd used and felt a twinge of anxiety. "You'll have to untie them," he informed her, seeing her look for something to cut the bonds. "This material is impervious to being severed."

"Uh oh," she said as she moved behind him to try to undo the knots which had tightened considerably. Try as she might, no amount of teasing or pulling at them loosened the entanglement. She looked at him in alarm. "I can't – the knots are too tight now. What is this stuff?"

He closed his eyes in frustration. Yet another experiment that backfired on him! "It's something we were working on as a way to successfully bind Metro Man for one of my plans. We never had a chance to try it out except in the lab."

She looked thoughtfully at the unusual strips of material and pulled out her cell phone. "Well, if I can't cut it and I can't untie it, I think you might get your wish."

He groaned and tipped the chair back again as she connected with the ex-hero-turned-musician and requested he come assist them with something. She would explain when he got there. "No, no rush," she said, smiling at Megamind, who sat limply in the chair, frowning at the ceiling as he anticipated the mocking he'd have to endure when his former rival arrived. Not to mention the interruption it would cause to their increasingly interesting afternoon. Roxanne snapped her phone closed. "In the meantime, I declare myself the winner of this game."

He sat up quickly and demanded, "How do you come to that conclusion?"

"First of all, you're clearly limited in taking any more dares..."

"There's still truth!"

"Oh, ok then." He'd played right into it. "Well, I want to know when you were first attracted to _me_." She cocked an eyebrow at him, but she also gently took his hand.

He sighed. "I would have thought you'd know that already, Roxanne." Inclining his head to the side, he answered slowly and sincerely, gripping her fingers, "I've always been your most ardent admirer. Since the very beginning."

That was too sweet to resist. Sitting herself across his lap, she put her arms around his shoulders. "You win," she said softly and kissed him again as he reclined the chair with a grin, gravity pulling her closer to him since his arms couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Footsteps echoed in the corridor. Wayne Scott had been in Megamind's lair before but never by invitation. Reaching the open main room, he snickered at seeing his old enemy tied to a chair with Roxanne standing nearby, looking like the cat that got the cream. "Well, well! Finally got your revenge, Roxie?" Then he noticed the dreamy smile plastered on Megamind's blue face. He wondered what he might have interrupted if he'd arrived a little earlier. There were Megamind's boots sitting near his chair also. "Looks like you two have had an interesting afternoon."

"Thanks for coming, Wayne. We hit a snag with an experiment we were in the middle of. Would you try breaking these cords, please?" Roxanne asked. That came out pretty well, she thought. She felt as nervous as a schoolgirl caught in the middle of some petty mischief.

"Sure," he said, noticing Megamind still hadn't spoken up yet. That wasn't like him. Wayne gripped the first thin strand above Megamind's wrist and pulled it, expecting it to break immediately. It didn't. "Hmm, interesting stuff." He pulled again harder. The strand began to cut through the underside of the chair's arm. "Wow, this is pretty amazing."

"It works," Megamind said wonderingly, watching the huge man making an actual effort. As much as he wanted out of the bonds, he couldn't help feeling a bit of pride at seeing his creation pass the test.

"Careful," Roxanne warned just as the chair arm broke. His forearm finally freed, Megamind suggested Wayne pull the same way on the other strands, against the chair. They all held, although the chair was wrecked, its arms having broken off completely. Sliding the bonds off his arms, Megamind stood and thanked the ex-hero for his help. Out of curiosity he handed him one tied loop of cord and suggested he break it open. Try as he might, the loop stayed whole. Megamind's face lit up in a delighted grin as he rubbed his wrists. Wayne looked slightly shocked. Roxanne just smiled and said, "It's a good thing we called you. I never would have gotten him out of that."

"I take it this was something you intended for me?" he asked, holding the strand up to the light and squinting at it carefully.

"Yes, it was. Looks like you 'retired' just in time!" Megamind chuckled. "Evil might have actually won!"

Wayne sat on the couch and zapped the cord with a thin ray of laser vision. It softened but didn't melt and cooled immediately. He tugged it again and it still held. "Pretty impressive, little buddy!" Megamind suggested holding the laser on it and pulling it at the same time. No effect. "Can I take this home?" It was the first thing he'd found really interesting and challenging in a long time. To a super hero who could do anything, this was like a puzzle.

"Certainly!" Megamind answered expansively. He was feeling very generous. Plus he was hoping Wayne might just take it and go home. Now.

"You know, this is my first time in your 'evil lair'. At least by invitation," Wayne commented. "How about a tour?"

"Oh, you've been here before," Megamind said impatiently. Roxanne snickered and gave him a meaningful look. He shrugged and began pointing around. "This is the monitoring area, through there is the lab, here's the staging area, this is my main workstation, Minion's workroom is right there, and that's the secret door you came in. There." Roxanne fought to keep a straight face as the lightning tour came to an end.

As Wayne walked over to stand in front of the bank of monitors, watching the various shots of the city, Megamind's arm shot out and pulled Roxanne to him suddenly. They kissed passionately, parted again quickly, and feigned interest as their guest turned back to them. "This is a good idea," he motioned with a thumb to the citywide scanning system.

"Yes, that was Minion's suggestion," Megamind explained calmly. "We used to use it for much less, uh, helpful purposes, you know."

"Where is Minion? I wanted to ask him about repairing one of my capes."

Seeing Megamind's eyes pop as he began losing patience again, Roxanne answered. "He's actually having a day off! I believe he's… at the beach?" she looked as the frustrated blue hero, who nodded emphatically.

"Yes! Yes. He's always wanted to study the more intelligent aquatic creatures, so he's out looking for dolphins to interview. Or something like that." Wayne was examining the myriad notes hanging from the ceiling now. How could they get rid of him, he thought, frowning at Roxanne again. She smiled at him knowingly and shook her head. Oh, she looked so beautiful; even more now that he knew what those lovely lips felt like. He must have contemplated too long because he suddenly heard, "Hey, Megs!"

"What?" Wide-eyed, he looked at his old enemy.

"The bathroom? Where is it?"

"Oh sorry. Third door on the left, down that way."

Watching until they heard the door click closed, they moved closer together again. Roxanne took his hand in hers. Mouthing his words (because of course Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes would be able to hear them whisper with his super hearing), he asked How will we get rid of him? Roxanne mouthed I don't know and gave him a small kiss again. He sighed and thought, the hell with it. Putting one arm around her waist and cradling the back of her head with the other hand, he kissed her thoroughly and unhurriedly, happy to find she was responding very readily too. Yes, this was infinitely better with the arms free. They would have gone on but for the sound of a happy fish returning from his day off.

"I'm baaack! Anybody home?"

"Gahhh!" Of all the rotten luck, his brain screamed! Roxanne laughed and hugged him once tightly before releasing him so they looked respectable yet again.

"We're here, Minion! How was your day?" She was far too polite. If he'd answered, he would have yelled 'get out and take that big oaf in the bathroom with you!'

"It was great! I found a really nice pod of dolphins who were happy to…" Minion prattled on about his day with Roxanne nodding and smiling at him encouragingly. It really was no wonder he enjoyed her company so much. And most amazing was that she actually enjoyed his too. Thinking back on the afternoon he realized how oddly this day turned out. They'd gone from boredom to leaping off catwalks to cross-dressing and bondage and now this wonderful romantic step forward that kept getting interrupted! He rubbed his forehead.

"Are you ok, sir?"

"Huh? Oh yes. It's just been a… an unusual day."

Minion looked concerned, and just then, Metro Man rejoined them all. "Hey! Minion!"

"Oh, hello! You're new here," he teased, only slightly surprised to see their old enemy in the evil lair.

"Had to come help these two out with an experiment."

Minion looked confused and concerned again upon hearing that. "Well, I can't wait to hear _that_ story."

Megamind gave him an exasperated look that plainly said he would tell him about it later, and Roxanne spoke up. "It's about time I head back home." She gathered her laptop and looked at Megamind. "Give me a lift?"

"Of course!" That was the best suggestion he'd heard all day. He grabbed the car keys and ushered her out, calling back over his shoulder, "See you later!"

Music Man and Minion watched them go then looked at each other.

"They won't be back," the ex-hero informed the sidekick.

"Ah! It's been that kind of day, has it?" Minion smiled. "About time too. The tension was so thick, it was hard to breathe in here with the two of them sometimes."

"Yep," Wayne smiled. "Want to get a pizza?"

"Sure! No anchovies though."

**~THE END~ or not! got another chapter up.**


	3. Chapter 3

Once they'd jumped in the car, he was happily surprised to watch her move over on the vintage bench seat to sit closer to him, tucking her legs under her to avoid bumping the various devices and dashboard modifications. The first time she had been in here (conscious) he spent the whole trip satisfying her insatiable curiosity about the many gadgets and buttons. They'd had a friendly but heated debate about the relative merit or nuisance of seatbelts, which he and Minion had never bothered to install. Now, here was the woman he once thought he could never have, willingly seated beside him as he drove her home, her hand resting lightly on his knee. He could feel her warmth along his side, and she was smiling to herself. It seemed so… right. And exciting. Even better than the time he'd kidnapped her when…

"You know, I don't think Wayne had any intention of leaving."

Startled from his thoughts, he jumped a little. "Really? Why not?"

She turned to look at him and grinned, "Because I think he pretty much knew what was going on back there."

He considered the possibility and snorted. "I wouldn't put it past him." Then he added, "And I'll be sure to rub it in later! Mwahahaha!"

She slapped his leg, and the evil laugh dissolved into a real one. Making a turn, the apartment complex came into view. Roxanne found she was disappointed they'd arrived back so soon.

"Truth or dare?" she asked, surprising herself.

"Hold it, hold it," Megamind protested. "You said I won."

"Well, I _let_ you win that round," she replied, observing his eyes widen at her insinuation that he hadn't earned his reward. "So give me a chance to get back in the game. This will be round two. Truth or dare?"

_I'm not going to pass up that proposition_, he thought. _Sounds like there might be a round three as well!_ Parking the car and taking the keys from the ignition, he turned to her with narrowed eyes.

"I'll take the dare."

With a coy smile, Roxanne slid over to the passenger side door. Reaching to open it, she said, "Come up with me and find out what it is."

His face lit up in a grin of delight. "Does it have anything to do with the elevator?"

Gasping at his bold insinuation, she laughed out loud. "You wish!"

"Yeah well. I _do_ wish," he muttered to himself as he got out.

"I heard that!" she called.

He looked over at her and smirked unashamedly as he walked around to the sidewalk. _Ok_, he thought, _this cannot really be happening. Any minute now my alarm's going to go off, or Minion will be calling me for breakfast. I hope I didn't fall asleep in the lab. That never turns out well_. But Roxanne stood waiting expectantly, so he took her hand and squeezed it as they walked into the building.

_What am I doing_, Roxanne scolded herself. _We finally just get around to making out, and now I made it sound like I'm expecting more. A lot more._ The chemistry was undeniable though - ok, hadn't it been for a while? - and she was glad to be past the awkwardness of the last couple weeks. She really didn't want him to just drop her off and leave. _Come on, Roxanne_, she told herself. _Like he wouldn't have jumped at the chance to come up if you'd just said, why don't you come in for coffee? Maybe it came out like that because I do want more. And anyway, this is fun!_

"Hey Carlos!" The grey-haired gentleman's eyes popped open at seeing classy Ms Ritchie holding hands with the infamous blue outlaw he'd tried to defend the apartment building from once before. Involuntarily he stepped back from them and let go of the door he was holding open. Megamind caught it and smiled apologetically, inclining his large head toward the older man.

"Thank you, Carlos. Sorry about dehydrating you. No hard feelings?"

Not waiting for a response, they walked to the elevator feeling the doorman's eyes boring into their backs the whole way. Entering it, they turned around and noticed his mouth hanging open as he stared after the unlikely pair. Megamind waved slightly with his free hand as the elevator doors closed.

"Poor guy. Do you think he'll ever get over it?"

"Send him a box of cigars or something. He'll get used to seeing you here eventually."

"Eventually?" he teased, unable to resist taking advantage of their time alone in the elevator. Pulling her closer to him with their clasped hands behind her back, he observed hopefully, "That sounds promising. So you're planning to keep inviting me up?"

"Maybe… let's see how it goes." _He never made me this nervous when he had me tied up!_ His bright green eyes were searching her face for any sign of encouragement and when she reached up with her free hand and swiped the hair back from her forehead again, she was glad he leaned forward and kissed her. Her hand came down gently, brushing his ear and resting at his neck. Although the rest of him was concentrating on Roxanne's soft mouth, a small voice coolly commented in the back of his mind, _I didn't know my ears were that sensitive!_

_Mwahaha! I know one of his weaknesses now_, she reveled as she heard him hiccup slightly when her hand stroked his ear. _Wait… did I just think an evil laugh?_

The elevator bell dinged and the doors opened onto Roxanne's floor. After a pause, they closed again unheeded by the preoccupied couple.

When the doors opened next, a ladylike cry of alarm brought them to earth suddenly. Looking up from Roxanne's neck at the shocked woman who'd summoned the elevator back to the lobby, Megamind smiled apologetically and reached out a finger to press the 8th floor button again. "Heh heh, sorry! No room!" Carlos stood in the background, mouth agape again.

Roxanne began laughing as the doors slid closed and didn't stop even once they reached the apartment, this time having exited the lift at the right stop. She wiped her eyes while trying to open the door, until Megamind took the keys and unlocked it for her. "Oh my gosh. We're just flooring people left and right today!"

"Ah well! That's all in a day's work to me!" He tossed the keys onto the counter, walked to the couch and flopped down on it full length, hands behind his head, looking very smug while he waited for her.

She set her laptop down and plugged in the power, then walked over to look down at him. Feeling the need to justify her boldness, she queried, "Do things seem to be happening… rather quickly here to you?" Uncertainty began to deflate his smile, so she sat down to reassure him. "No, I don't mean I don't _want_ this to happen. Um, it's just… well, I don't want you to think I'm always so forward. I'm not… it's not like I'm… easy. Honestly, Megamind, I'm not sure what's gotten into me today."

He sat up soberly. "I would never think of you that way. I know you better than that, Roxanne. Look, here's how I see it. We've known each other for, what, at least 5 years? Yes, it wasn't always the most well defined relationship." He shrugged. "I suppose some people would say we were a _little_ dysfunctional."

"A little?" she commented sarcastically.

"Bear with me," he held up a hand. "You as much as admitted you had an attraction to me. And of course, you must understand by now I couldn't resist you at all." She conceded his point with a shy smile, making his heart flip. "Then we actually dated – yes, I was disguised as Bernard, but you got to know me better then than you ever had before – for four weeks? And it's been about two weeks since then that you've been helping me adjust. That comes to us already being together, one way or another, before today for approximately 5 years and six weeks." Raising his eyebrows, he appealed to her, "Now, that doesn't sound like we're rushing things, does it?"

"No," she admitted, her gaze unfocused as memories swirled in her head. All the playful banter they'd engaged in, grudgingly admiring him as he consistently bounced back from repeated defeats, the Bernard dates, the interviews and publicity she'd worked hard to get for him after Titan, and time she'd been spending in the lair lately. She looked at him; a self-satisfied smile pulled at his blue lips as he watched her. "No, if you put it that way, it doesn't."

"Good! Now… what's the dare?"

Opps, she'd forgotten to think of one. "Ah! Well," she mentally scrambled for something challenging. "Sing me a song!"

"Phffft! That's hardly a dare. I sing all the time!" he bluffed. _Not for an audience of one though_. Nervousness fluttered in his stomach suddenly.

"Well, not for me you haven't. Come on, let's hear it. What will you choose?"

"Twiiinkle, twiiiinkle, little staaar…"

Shaking her head, she coaxed him, "No, no. I'm sure you can do better than that!"

He sighed, "Ok. Try not to laugh. It won't be the same without a full orchestra, you know." He thought about songs he knew the words to, and his face lit up remembering one that always made him think of her.

"So 1, 2, 3 take my hand and come with me, cause you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine!" Confidence surged into him as he began the jaunty rock song by Jet. He could see she recognized it. As he sang the next line, he stood up and pulled her off the couch and danced with her, keeping time where the guitar would solo with quick steps. Roxanne giggled the whole while, obviously enjoying being serenaded. "Big black boots! (You'd look great in boots, by the way.) Long, uh, short brown hair! She's so sweet, with her get-back stare…!" Roxanne laughed out loud at how well the lyrics fit as he sang on. Finally he concluded the song by spinning her quickly into a tight hug, their faces nearly touching. "Are you gonna be my girl?"

She murmured, "I think you already know."

H_ow have I been able to be around her so long without _this, he pondered as they indulged in another kiss. _Oh that's right, by living in total denial! Well she's mine to protect now instead of menace. No more waiting for Metro Man to save her_. A cold wave of sobriety washed over him.

"That was awesome! I think you should offer to give 'Music Man' a few lessons." She giggled again at the thought and plunked down on the couch. "Perfect song, by the way."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth this time."

Quietly and seriously he asked, "Did you bait Hal to force my hand?"

Her smile slowly faded noticing his frown.

"I mean, did you put yourself in danger – on purpose – in order to call me out?'

"Yes. I did." His somber eyes looked back at her without anger but with something she didn't recognize. "I knew you'd come. I thought and thought about it after we talked to Wayne. I finally put it together and saw all the qualities of a hero inside you. You just needed a push."

"You could have died, Roxanne." Sitting on the couch beside her and putting both hands on her shoulders, he demanded in a husky voice, "Don't _ever_ do that again."

She blinked and swallowed hard. "I don't think I'll have to."

"No, you won't." He pulled her to his chest and leaning back against the couch he held her tightly, feeling her arms slide around him as she snuggled under his chin. They sat quietly for a while just being aware of each other, trying to not think of what could have happened that day.

"Truth or dare?" she asked when he seemed more relaxed again.

"Well, truth, because I'm still getting over that last dare. I don't think I'd want a career in music. We should dance together more often though!"

"What's your name?" It was a subject he always wiggled out of. Maybe I can finally get him to spill it, she thought.

"Megamind. Nice to meet you. And you are - ?"

She scoffed. "Come on. Your real name. You gave yourself the name 'Megamind'. Minion always calls you 'sir'. What did they call you at _shool_?" she ragged him.

"Mr. Blueberry Head," he answered haughtily. "Or sometimes EggHead or Baldy or Dork-Boy. One confused child that I'm not even sure belonged in a gifted shool insisted on calling me Fish-Face, which didn't make any sense because Minion was the fish face of course."

Roxanne shook her head. She'd heard this before, but it still upset her to think of how cruel the other students at his school for supposedly gifted children had been. She'd seen a class photo; one forlorn little blue boy in an orange jumpsuit standing with a forced smile apart from the others. Great intelligence didn't ensure great kindness or any amount of kindness apparently. "What did the teacher call you?"

"She didn't call on me. As much as possible."

"Horrid woman. How was your attendance marked in her records?"

"Under 'inmate'."

Roxanne puffed out a little breath in frustration then calmed herself. She wouldn't get anywhere being upset.

"Okay, what did they call you in the prison?"

"Kid. Blue. Sometimes Mr. Blue. Six. Worse things that I shouldn't repeat in front of a lady when I started escaping on a regular basis."

"Six?"

"Yeah. That was my number." He was answering easily, being very familiar with and good at dodging these types of questions about his true name. "And there was one guy who insisted on calling me 'Lee'." His pulled a face, showing he hadn't cared for that designation. "I have no idea why."

Roxanne decided it was time to pull out the big guns. She crossed her legs over his and leaning against his chest on her forearms, began to trace a finger lightly along the edge of his ear, "So… what do you want _me_ to call you?" He closed his eyes and sighed then opened them again slowly. She brought her lips closer to his. Watching his mouth, she purred, "Just for future reference. Do you really want me to call out _Meeegamiiind_?" she ended on a whisper that made him feel like someone had sent an ice cube down his back and then set him on fire. His eyes were wide and eyebrows arched. She could feel his breathing quicken.

"Roxanne… actually that sounds… absolutely wonderful."

She sat up quickly and pounded her fists against his finely-muscled chest, breaking the spell of seduction and causing him to laugh at her tantrum. "MEGAMIND! When are you going to tell me your real name?"

"Ok! Ok… Actually, it's…"

The cell phone rang. His ringtone, 'Back in Black', played as Roxanne groaned in frustration, throwing her hands up and rolling her eyes. He grinned mischievously watching her as he answered. "Ollo?… What? No, probably not. Well, I don't know… Really?…uh huh... Look, honestly I couldn't care less what you're watching… Minion, is that idiot still there?... I can hear him… You're what? …Fine, fine, but don't let him sit in my chair! …no… _that_ is _none_ of your business… I will not… Yes, I'll tell her… Whatever!…and don't call back!" Tiny voices could be heard laughing before he snapped the phone closed again with an exasperated sigh. "They said hi."

"So I gathered. All right. That was a short game, and this time I win! You refuse to answer the question."

With a small chuckle, he reached for her again. "I promise to answer the question when the _need_ to answer it arises."

"The _need_ for it?" she questioned skeptically, resisting being drawn in and thinking of how she'd tried to seduce the information from him. "Are you trying to bargain for…?"

"NO! No, no, no! Wow, that did not come out right." Flustered, he fumbled into an explanation. "First of all, I would _not_ do that to you. I mean, not that I don't want… but I'm not going to try to bargain for... or worse!" He stopped himself, realizing he was babbling. Passing a hand over his forehead, he continued more sedately. "No one knows my name but Minion. Knowing someone's name gives you a power over him, you know. And I do trust you, but there are others that can't be trusted. Not knowing would be better for you. For now. But when the time's right and if you ever need to know my name, you will have it immediately." Finality marked this statement. Roxanne realized she would get no further and that to try to pry more would be wrong.

"Then this game will hang in limbo for an indefinite amount of time?"

"Oh, I think I'll let you say you won this round." Eyes glittering, he smiled that crafty smirk that always made her a little weak-kneed.

"Then we're even. For now." Never would she have guessed that today she'd end up playing 'truth or dare' with a blue alien boyfriend and arguing about who was winning and enjoying it this much! "I hope you're going to be a good sport."

"Oh yes," he answered. "I'm a very good sport. I already graciously accepted the congratulations of the other player on winning that last round." He waggled his eyebrows at her, making her chuckle. "And very nice it was too. So now in a gesture of good-will and utter humility, I am going to congratulate the winning party of this round and console myself, the loser." He kissed her too briefly. She'd been expecting more than that. Then pausing with overt thoughtfulness, he added, "Who am I kidding? I'm totally going to gloat!" With a growl he pounced on her and attacked her neck, making her shriek and laugh as they wrestled playfully on the couch.

"Rematch! - Rematch!" she called out. "AH! No tickling!"

He stopped and looked at her. "Best two put of three, hmm? Yes, in time." He brushed the bangs from her brow and smiled. "Can't I just enjoy the spoils of war for now?"

"Is it fair that I'm enjoying them too?" She asked, running her hand over his head and down his neck.

"Absolutely. I wouldn't have it any other way." Silence filled the room punctuated only by soft noises of pleasure shared between two very happy people.

* * *

**Did a little editing in here thanks to a helpful suggestion by a kind reviewer. Hopefully the italics help. I love reviews. Thank you all so much who take time to comment! The song he chose is "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" by the British rock band, Jet. Yeah, I thought about AC/DC songs but this one seemed to fit the mood better. Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back at the lair...**

"So, what do you want to watch?" Minion politely asked as Music Man spun in Megamind's Awesome Seat of Ultimate Power. (Or executive chair, as _he_ called it.) Pizza was on the way. He knew his boss would be livid if he found out his former enemy was taking liberties in his favorite seat, at super speed no less, making the thing practically smoke. But considering the broken arms it would probably have to be pitched anyway. Add to that the fact that Megamind was away wooing Roxanne; well then, one little ride couldn't hurt. What had they been doing to break those arms off anyway?

Wayne stopped spinning. "Whatcha got?"

"Well, there's Die Hard, we have all the Indiana Jones movies, Gladiator, Rocky, Braveheart, Terminator 1 and 2,…" They had a very good selection of the type of movie Minion assumed he would prefer.

Wayne began flipping through the titles himself. Minion noticed he passed by most of the action flicks rather quickly. Must have seen them all a million times, he thought. Suddenly he pulled one from the stack and smiled at the cover. "Don't tell me Megamind's sat through this?"

Minion glanced at what he held. It was Jane Austin's 'Pride and Prejudice'. Minion had bought it himself when they decided to make an anonymous contribution to the local PBS station. Megamind loved NOVA, despite his habit of keeping up a running commentary of scornful contradiction throughout, picking apart the theories and usually running off to the lab before the show even ended.

"Well, he's seen some of it. But actually, that's my movie," he added. Catching Wayne's blank look, he went on defensively. "Ok, so I like period pieces. My tastes are very eclectic!" He wasn't about to add that he also enjoyed classic musicals and film noir. A beefcake ex-hero couldn't be expected to understand his more refined viewing preferences. Megamind would sometimes consent to watch the movies he chose, but usually he was able to enjoy them on his own which was just fine. His blue boss analyzed everything. Out loud. It could be very annoying.

Music Man began looking through the DVDs again. "Do you have 'Persuasion'? I haven't seen the whole thing yet."

Minion paused before answering, unsure what to think. Was he making fun of him or could he actually be… a Jane Austin fan? _Metro Man_ watched Regency era romance?

Wayne looked up. "What?"

"Are you serious? 'Persuasion' was the one of the best they made!"

"Well, I was in the middle of it when I was called out to stop a certain duo bent on the destruction of our city's infrastructure," he explained sarcastically, "and I never got back to it."

"Oh! Ha, sorry about that. But lucky for you, I've got it right here!" He smiled, plucked the movie off the shelf, and popped it in the machine. Two brainbots came zooming in with steaming pizza boxes. Music Man kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the couch.

* * *

"William is such a flake. How could they want her to marry him?"

"That was the way of things, you know. Marriages were arranged totally according to position and wealth back then. People didn't marry for love. Couldn't, even! Can you imagine?" Minion sighed. It was so tragic. Actually Wayne could imagine. Minion didn't know his parents.

"Speaking of romance… how do you think our love-birds are doing?" Wayne snickered. "Hey, does Megs have a cell phone on him? Let's call and see what they're up to!"

"I don't know… that could come back to bite me later." Minion felt very tempted nonetheless. He didn't particularly want to speculate on what might be happening at Roxanne's apartment, but he did love a good prank. The idea was too enticing to resist. "Oh, all right. What the heck!"

The two giggled like naughty juveniles, their heads together, listening to the phone ring. To their surprise it was promptly picked up.

"Ah! Hello, Sir! How are things going? We wondered if you'd be coming back for dinner… We got pizza from Toni's, and we're watching a movie too if you're interested. (Wayne giggled. Like he'd be interested in a movie!) It's Jane Austin's 'Persuasion'. Maybe you recall when I ordered it from the PBS online store. It was the package deal with the donation? It's really quite good and I… " The voice on the other end rose in tone a little, and a snort escaped Wayne. "Yes, he _is_ still here… We're just a being couple of lonely bachelors, hanging out while you're busy. He wants to go see what you've been up to in the lab, too… Did you want me to fix your chair?… Ah, then again, maybe not. I'm guessing you'd like to keep it for posterity. Ahem! How's Ms Ritchie, by the way? Has she been amenable to your _persuasion_? (They both laughed aloud. The voice on the phone rose higher.)… You can tell me aaall about it later… Tell Ms Ritchie we said 'hi'!… Have a good evening, sir!" He cut the call, knowing he'd really been pushing it. "Wow, he is so going to kill me later! It was worth it though! Did you hear him?"

"Super hearing, remember? I heard every word." Wayne laughed. "Oh, I love to razz him! This is going to be a lot of fun."

"So what did happen here today? I've been watching these two in a stand off for weeks now, and then I come home and they're taking off for her place!"

Wayne grabbed another piece of pizza and the remote control. "I don't know for sure." Restarting the last chapter of the movie over again, he explained, "Roxie called me and asked if I'd come over to help them out with something. I thought that was a little odd, but I would've been even more suspicious if I'd known you actually weren't here too. Anyway, I got here and ol' Blue was tied to his big chair there. He didn't look too unhappy about it either! His face was a picture, and Roxanne was as nervous as a cat! She'd used some kind of rope you two made and it wouldn't break, so we ended up busting the chair to get him out again." Minion's face lit up in delight at the mention of the unbreakable strands. Their last effort to beat Metro Man had worked after all! "Then I figured I'd make a nuisance of myself by sticking around and see what happened."

"And? What happened?"

Wayne chuckled to himself and shook his head. "Megamind was beside himself! You should've seen him. I thought he'd bust a blood vessel or something. I asked him to show me around, and he just started pointing at things and naming them. 'There's the monitors and there's the lab!'" He laughed again and shook his head remembering Megamind's consternation. "I'm sure he sneaked a kiss behind my back once though. He's quick, but I can hear a mouse fart a mile away if I want, so no smooching is going to escape these ears!" He bit the pizza.

"Well, that's a step ahead."

"Step nothing. What do you want to bet he won't come back tonight at all?"

"Oh, come on. No way."

"Let's make it interesting. I got a hundred bucks says you won't see him again until after breakfast tomorrow."

Minion snorted his disbelief. He couldn't quite wrap his fishy head around that possibility. Megamind was rather naïve and quite gentlemanly despite his carefully maintained 'bad boy' image. Only Minion knew how unsure he was of himself sometimes under all the bluff and egomaniacal posturing. True, he was absolutely besotted with Roxanne and probably wouldn't pass up the chance, but... They'd only just put two and two together today! Then again, there'd been an awful lot of tension between them. Just like one of Jane Austin's novels, one would get close and the other one would back off. Then the other would make a concession, but there'd be some untimely interruption or some sort of misunderstanding and they were back at square one. It was maddening! He'd nearly pushed them together himself just to get it over with. But no. No way could Wayne be right.

"You're on. I'll take your money."

They shook on it, as Wayne commented, "You're gonna lose! I bet you're thinking Megs wouldn't be that gutsy and Roxanne is too much of a lady. Well, I'll tell you something, my fishy friend. Those two have been fighting this for a long time. Think about it. You ever notice how Roxanne dressed to cover the stories on you two? Did Megamind ever even think about kidnapping somebody else? Just what kind of conversations did they have before I'd arrive to save the day? Some playful banter?" He'd actually overheard it once or twice, doing some reconnaissance at the scene before making the expected dramatic entrance.

Minion's eyes were wide as he considered the facts Wayne was pointing out. "Holy smoke."

"You said it. Where's there's smoke, there's fire. And based on what I saw today… Yep. This thing is going to bust wide open." He wiped his fingers on a napkin and winked at Minion. "I'll take cash or check."

"And you're not upset about it at all."

"I know when I'm beat. Which isn't often. Look, Roxanne made it pretty clear to me that I'm not her type way back in the beginning. I know what the public thought, but it was all for show. Keep up the entertainment value, you know." He shrugged. "She's great, but she was never going to be mine." Suddenly his expression hardened. "I do consider her a friend though, pretty much like a sister now, and you better make that clear to Megamind." He cracked his knuckles. "On second thought, I'll take care of it myself."

Speaking up in his friend's defense, Minion answered forcefully, "Don't bother! There'll be no need for that." He flexed his own large mechanical hand.

They stared each other down for a moment, brown fishy eyes to blue, until Wayne finally looked down at the remote control. "All right then. Back to the film!" They relaxed again as the dramatic movie took up where they'd left off, with William Elliot trying to worm his way into Anne's affections. "Why the heck does romance have to be such a mess?"

Minion sighed in agreement. "You got me there."

* * *

**I thought it'd be fun to make Metro Man a little 'metrosexual' as per someone's suggestion. So, we find out he watches Regnecy romance! hee hee! Vote in - would MM come back or stay the night? Not sure if there'll be a next chapter anyway. This has gotten way out of control and a little unfocused. It was supposed to be a one-shot! gah! plot bunnies be gone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You voted, and here it is. I'm afraid they've left 'truth or dare' behind for a bit. Thank you sincerely for the reviews! Please take time to review and encourage your authors! (Or point out mistakes. I've been over this 50 billion times, but, you know...)**

**

* * *

**

"I never realized Minion was such a prankster," Roxanne commented, slicing strawberries. He'd been telling her about Minion's call and the boys back at the lair watching Jane Austin.

"Oh, he's always at it," Megamind answered. "It's not surprising with 'MusicMon' there that the two of them would come up with something like making a prank call." Cubing cream cheese, he was preparing to do something for Roxanne that he hadn't done for anyone but his sidekick - cooking.

After some time, realizing how late it was and that they hadn't actually eaten dinner yet, hunger roused the two of from their pleasant reverie on the couch. Roxanne had suggested ordering something in, but Megamind busily scanned the contents of the refrigerator.

"Just exactly when was the last time you went shopping?" he asked, surveying its contents. Despite looking fairly full of possibilities at first, he concluded the fridge mostly contained a wide variety of assorted condiments, which she probably used to add variety to a series of take out meals. He also spotted a container of ripe strawberries on the bottom shelf.

"Hey, busy professional here! I eat out a lot."

"At least you have eggs. I assume they're fresh?" Glancing at her for confirmation, he smirked at the eyebrow cocked at him in return.

"Of course."

"Well then, how about omelets?"

She looked back at him skeptically. Megamind cooking? Before she could question his kitchen aptitude, he snarked, "Yes, I know. The stereotype claims the brilliant but absent-minded genius in the lab can't do squat in the kitchen." She opened her mouth to protest his assumption, but he was already continuing. "Cooking is mostly just a convergence of chemistry and art. I don't do a lot of it, but I'm not bad at it."

She closed her mouth again. "Ok then. Show me what you've got!"

Rummaging for a few things, he handed her the strawberries, asking if she'd wash and slice them. _For omelets? Okay…_

_

* * *

_

Soon she was staring at a rather unexpected convergence of chemistry and art on a plate before her – a strawberry and cream cheese stuffed omelet – while he waited for her to try it.

"Come on," he coaxed. "Do I have to start another round of truth or dare?"

She took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. "Wow, that's not bad at all!" After seeing her happily eating, he started on his own. _Yet another risk taken today satisfactorily concluded_, he mused. Luckily omelets were fairly easy. If he'd had to make a more complicated dish, he knew he probably would have succumbed to performance anxiety. Minion did more cooking than he did these days, but they both had had to learn from scratch. Many library books, television shows, and burned fingers and pots later, they had mastered the basics when they first moved into the evil lair. That was pretty much enough for him, but Minion still enjoyed messing about in the kitchen when he had time. Megamind preferred the lab. And he had decided microwaves could not be trusted.

Roxanne finished her omelet after he did. Popping a stray berry slice in her mouth, she licked her fingertip and looked up at him, ready to compliment the meal. His expression caused her to pause. He'd been watching her, but the rather sappy little smile below the big green eyes seemed tinged with… sadness. Reaching across the table, he caressed her fingers, noticing how even her feminine hands were attractive to him and the way his blue hue seemed even brighter against her fair skin.

"What's wrong?"

He looked up, slightly surprised. "Nothing. I'm very happy in fact."

She laced his fingers between hers. "I'm happy too, but it looks to me like something is bothering you. Remember, this is a seasoned reporter you're dealing with here. I'm used to reading people."

"I realize that." Hesitating, as though unsure about revealing his thoughts, he looked toward the balcony. "There are so many people out there. Good, bad, and in between." Looking back at her again, he continued, "You could choose any of those good, human men you want, Roxanne. And you'd have a normal life, without people staring or making judgments whenever you're in public together." He frowned down at their hands, so alike and so different. "Why would you want me?"

_He is so starved for love, but he just can't let himself accept it. No wonder, considering his past. What must it be like to be so different from everyone that you're judged 'bad' on sight? _Wayne had been blessed with many things, but his human-like appearance might have been his greatest stroke of luck. The majority of Metro City's residents now accepted Megamind as their defender. Most took pride in having such a unique celebrity associated with their city. But when it came to being accepted just for himself, he seemed to lose all his self-assurance.

She stood and pulled him up from his chair. "Come outside with me." It was a balmy evening. Stepping out the glass doors, the city lights twinkled in the dark before them. "See all those cars down there?" she said, leaning on her forearms at the railing and looking down to the street below. He looked over with her. "Let's pretend for a minute that there's nothing to drive in this whole city but pickup trucks. Pickup trucks of all sizes, colors, and makes. Tricked out or plain, old and new, you name it. But they're all trucks. That's the only kind of vehicle in the city."

She looked at him and noticed how dark his eyes seemed out here in the night as he gazed back at her, listening intently. "Then one day, something new shows up in town. It's like nothing anyone's ever seen before. It's a sports car. Let's make it a Corvette." He smiled.

"Now, some people are stupid enough to immediately assume this new thing is dangerous because it's unfamiliar to them. Very unlike a truck, that's for sure." She turned toward him. "Fast, powerful, sleek. Some will admire it, some fear it. Most people do make snap judgments, especially about things that are so obviously different."

He started to comment, but placing a finger to his lips she stopped him from interrupting. "But no one bothers to do one very important thing. They don't look under the hood. And since they don't, they miss out on what makes this vehicle really amazing. What's inside makes all those trucks pale in comparison."

"I'm really starting to like this analogy." Leaning against the railing of the balcony, he waited smugly for her to continue.

"Good." She moved closer to nestle herself in the crook of his arm. "Now… I've gotten a better look at this sports car." She tapped a fist against his chest. "And guess what. I like the Corvette. A lot. What's under the hood blows my mind, and I'm certainly appreciating the outside too." She touched his chin with a fingertip. "It's got great lines, and it's my favorite color to boot." Her kiss was appreciatively returned and his arms closed around her.

"So when people stare? Or make comments?" he pressed further.

"I'm going to have to assume they're too narrow-minded to appreciate this fine machine, or that they're jealous. But that's too bad. I was here first." Sliding her arms around his shoulders, she earnestly added, "They can keep their trucks. I want the Corvette."

He beamed, but then looked away for a second and confessed shyly, "You know, this vehicle hasn't, um… been off the lot… yet."

Biting her lip, she tried not to giggle but failed. "Well, that's a shame, because these high-powered sports cars are made to be driven." With a coy smirk she couldn't resist adding, "I hear they have great maneuverability."

"Roxanne!" He colored a little at the innuendo but looked pleased.

She laughed. "And anyway, what's more exciting than driving a brand new car?"

"You brazen woman, you. So what does that make Wayne?"

Waving her hand dismissively, she scoffed, "Oh, he's a Hummer."

Megamind laughed appreciatively. That fit the Metro Man image very well.

"You know, along the lines of what you just confessed about the Corvette… I haven't had a chance to exercise my… driving privileges for quite a while."

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, he waited to hear how she would apply the analogy to this. "Uh, really?"

"Well, if everybody in town believes you're already driving – the Hummer, no less – no one's going to offer you a ride."

Megamind opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. Finally he admitted, "That probably shouldn't make me feel better, but actually it does."

"I can understand that." That was what she'd been hoping for. Plus, it was actually true.

"We put you through a lot making you part of our game. I hadn't thought about all the implications of it."

Absentmindedly fingering his collar, she thought briefly about how life might have been different if she had simply been another reporter following their skirmishes, and some other woman had had her role. A normal life might have been hers with some other, normal boyfriend. She imagined standing here with a human man instead of this bigheaded, bright blue alien watching her with his incredibly green eyes. She imagined Megamind alone, or worse, with some other woman.

Shaking her head, she answered, "No, I wouldn't change a thing. I'd do all of it all over again twice to get to tonight." Touching his azure lips, she lifted her face for a kiss, but his response was much more than she expected. Her reassurances had soothed his doubts and intensified his desires. He seemed to not be able to to pull her close enough as they explored French kissing again. She was swept up in the rush of emotions and, sensing he was becoming more confident all the time, allowed herself to simply enjoy what came next instead of worrying about helping him along. Her skin tingled wherever his hands stroked. He was picking up her cues very readily and enjoying trying to find what pleased her most. Take away the impediment of self-doubt and Megamind was proving to be a very intuitive and passionate lover. Cheering inside, she couldn't help wondering just how confident he was feeling.

_Dear god, I want her so much._ At the back of his mind, a small red flag waved. He lost sight of it as Roxanne gently bit his lower lip. His knees buckled slightly. Nuzzling along the peachy curve of her cheek, he took her earlobe between his lips and felt its warmth on the tip of his tongue and heard her moan softly. _Hmm, I'm not the only one with sensitive ears! I would definitely like to hear _that _sound again. _ Heart pounding, he couldn't deny where this sequence of events was heading. The little flag waved again even as the rest of him was chanting for more. _What is it?_ He asked himself. _She isn't resisting. She knows how I feel. Doesn't she?_

Pulling himself away, even enough to simply look into her eyes, was difficult. It was as though they'd melted together like hot wax.

_No, no! Don't stop now! _"What is it?" she asked anxiously.

"Roxanne… I don't want this to be about sex."

She blinked at him. "I don't know what you mean." The statement just didn't register, especially at this point.

With an effort, he tried to explain. "I mean, I don't want to have sex with you." Her eyes flew open. "No wait! I do, but… well, any two people can… just have sex." Cradling her cheek against his palm, he stroked her skin with his thumb and whispered, "I want to make love to you instead." Kissing her again and putting his forehead to hers, he confessed, "I love you."

Relief flooded through her, causing her tensed shoulders to drop. "Oh, you scared me! Honestly… I will never call you predictable again." She agreed sincerely, "Megamind, this will _definitely_ be making love." Proving he'd learned some finesse at the art of kissing, he took her breath away for a minute. When she could speak again, she warmly breathed, "I do love you." A sigh escaped him that seemed to come all the way from his toes, and he began systematically and deliberately kissing each of her features. "You make me feel like I'm the one who's unique."

Stepping back and looking her appreciatively up and down, he slid his hands down her arms and began to lead her back inside. "You are." She willingly came along, smiling broadly. "Care to go for a drive?"


	6. Chapter 6

"You already asked me that."

"Well, I know. But it's just a little hard to believe."

"Alright then, no, it wasn't."

"What, you're changing your story?"

"No, I'm just clarifying. _Last night_ was my first time. And my second. Although more accurately, it might have been officially morning… I'm not really sure. And then the…"

Laughing, she hushed him. "Ok, ok… I won't ask again." Taking a last bite of croissant, she commented, "I'm just saying. That certainly didn't seem like a rookie effort to me."

"I do have a very good imagination." He plucked at the knot of her robe's sash. _She's got a thing about tying knots too tightly. I wonder if that's my fault. All those kidnappings and the chair..._

Lifting an eyebrow at him, she teased, "Are you admitting you used to imagine being with me?"

_You have no idea._ "Well…" he stalled, looking away.

"I see!" Kissing his blushing cheek, she whispered, "It doesn't matter." Then with a start, she sat back again. "Wait. Even before you changed?"

"As you said, it hardly matters now, right?" he laughed lightly and tightened his hold around her. "And you did sound… pretty happy about it all." Recalling just how she had sounded made him tingle all over again. He nuzzled her neck, breathing in the scent of her skin, awed by how soft it was. The rest of her was just as silky too.

"Mmm, yes, I can't deny that." That was part of why she questioned if he was really new to this. Last night had been unbelievable. This morning was even better, and today was looking promising. He was starting in again already. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I never eat breakfast." His hand slid under her robe along her thigh, and he nibbled her earlobe. "I had those delivered just for you." A couple brainbots had been remotely dispatched to his favorite bakery for croissants and brought them to the balcony.

"Megamind… you're insatiable." She closed her eyes, enjoying being caressed by his capable hands.

"But Roxanne… you're irresistible." He drew out the word slowly, meaning every syllable. Kissing along her jaw, he added, "And we have a lot of lost time to make up for." Pause. "And I love you."

Heart singing, she answered, "I love you too." She lifted his chin and kissed him but added, "The neighbors are going to complain."

"Well, stop being so loud." Before she could protest, he amended, "Ah… then again. Forget that."

Smirking, she stroked down his neck and along the muscles of his chest. "That's your fault anyway."

A disarming grin lit his face. "I try my best!"

"Oh, Megs… your best is absolutely amazing." Giving up the idea of getting him to think about breakfast, she also gave in to his attempt to untie the sash of her robe. With a quiet chuckle, she grazed her lips along his blue skin as he laid his head against her now disrobed shoulder and embraced her more tightly. With no fabric to obscure the lines of muscle in his back, her fingers traced along and down. Feeling him start to explore her collarbone with his mouth, she murmured, "Now, seriously. I think we need to change locations. It's Sunday. Some of my neighbors are home for the day and…" a sharp shiver made her gasp slightly as one wandering blue hand found it's target. Toes curled, she managed to continue. "They're going to wonder what's gotten into me."

"I could explain it to them. Draw them a picture."

"Megamind!"

He laughed. Teasing her was fun in so many ways. "Okay. Well, I suggest we retire to the lair." Caressing the short brown hair at the nape of her neck, he earnestly said, " I want to make the most of your day off before your busy week." The puppy eyes made an appearance. "When you'll be gone. For two whole days."

"Sorry, I didn't choose the timing." Neither one of them had known this was going to happen the weekend before she was being sent to cover a conference in the state capital. "But I agree. Let's make good use of today at least." She kissed his nose. "To tide us over until I get back." _Lord, I sound like a nymphomaniac. I kind of feel like a nymphomaniac too! And somehow I don't think that bothers him_. He was smiling and gazing into her eyes, thinking what a lovely shade of blue they were.

"Come on then," she said standing up from his lap and pulling him to his feet. "We need to get changed." A thought occurred to her. "What about Minion?"

"What about him?"

"I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

Pleased by her thoughtfulness, he assured her, "He'll go find something to do. He knows where I am right now. My tracking device is a dead giveaway in case he's in denial. Wayne probably clued him in last night. I hope at least _he_ went home."

Roxanne wondered. It would be like Wayne to stick around late in order to get the dirt on them, especially after his attempts to poke around into their business yesterday, but would he stay until this morning? Looking down at the table, she noticed several flaky pastries were left. She'd woken up famished after all that nocturnal exercise and couldn't believe he wasn't as well. No wonder he was so slim.

"Please eat a croissant." She held it up and sniffed it appreciatively. "They're really good," she coaxed, looking in his eyes. "Plus… you're going to need your strength."

Two croissants disappeared at light speed under her approving smile, and then they went to find their scattered clothes.

* * *

**That was short, but I wanted to post it on its own before going on. Yes, they're headed back to the lair! Will this story never end? Sheesh.**


	7. Chapter 7

The lair was very quiet when they arrived. Too quiet. Holding hands, they cautiously walked in, half expecting some sort of ambush from the bachelor pranksters of last night. Nothing stirred. Even the brainbots were conspicuously absent. Roxanne quietly mentioned this.

"Why haven't they come out to meet you?"

"Minion may have them under orders not to show themselves for some reason. It could be a set up." He always suspected a trap when things were out of the ordinary. Having a suspicious mind was a necessary side effect of the life he lived.

As they approached the living area, a sound of gentle snoring assailed their ears. Two big, stocking-clad feet stuck out from the end of the couch and pizza boxes and napkins littered the floor. The TV was still on, displaying the DVD main menu screen for Jane Austin's 'Mansfield Park' over and over.

Megamind and Roxanne looked at each other. Then he slowly pulled her back from Wayne's prostrate form and began whispering in her ear.

* * *

Minion awoke and was immediately aware that he had not heard or seen his boss arrive home again before he'd turned in for the night. It had been very early in the morning before he'd finally given up his vigil. Wayne had fallen asleep on the couch, so he'd left him there. A very proper-minded fish, Minion had been almost certain Megamind would come back eventually, despite Wayne's evidence of how long the couple had actually been holding back their feelings for each other. Although happy for his love-struck blue friend, since the tracking device confirmed his last location was Roxanne's apartment, now he would have to cough up some cash for Music Man and listen to his gloating. Crab nuggets.

He made his way to the monitoring area and stopped short. There was Megamind reclining in his busted chair, surveying the city scenes like nothing had happened! The black seal boots were crossed one over the other, and one gloved hand drummed its fingers on the side of the chair. Looking at his watch, Minion realized he'd slept in pretty late. Well, he might have to pay Wayne later, but he'd be the first to get some digs in on the boss! Rubbing his mechanical hands together, he approached his quarry with a toothy grin.

"Ah! Good morning, sir! I assume it's a _very_ good morning, eh? Heheh! How did your evening go?"

"Mmm."

_That's not much of a response._ The chair remained facing away from him. "So, is Ms Ritchie all right? I mean! Of course she'd be all right. Um, I just wondered how she's… feeling this morning." _Maybe things didn't go well. Or could he be angry about that phone call? I knew we shouldn't have done that!_

"Sir, about calling your cell phone last night. It was Wayne's idea. I told him we shouldn't bother you, but then he said…"

"Hey now, squirt. You're not going to pin that all on me!"

Hearing the voices had awakened the sleeping ex-hero. Stumbling in, he butted into the conversation, still sleepy-eyed and rubbing his stubbly face.

"Well, little buddy, how was it? Should we offer hearty congratulations? Where's Roxanne anyway?" He looked around. "Uh oh! Don't tell me there's trouble in paradise already! She didn't send you away with a flea in your ear, did she?" He grinned and shook his head. "Moved a little too fast? Hey, that's a common beginner's mistake. Maybe I can help you out. Give you a few pointers? You know, it takes time to develop finesse. But I'd be glad to give you some tips, ideas…"

Minion had never seen Megamind not rise to bait like that. Holy crap, could he possibly be so depressed about the evening he couldn't bear to answer? Just as Minion was about to address this possibility, the chair slowly swiveled around to face the taunters. Sitting in it was Roxanne. She was wearing Megamind's boots and gloves and an oddly wicked grin. "Hello, boys."

"OH!" Minion stepped back and put a hand up to his bowl in embarrassment.

"Whoops! Uh, hi there, Roxie!" Even Wayne looked slightly abashed. His eyes popped slightly. He took in her unexpected attire and began glancing from side to side, looking for Megamind. "Um, where's…"

"He's not here. I'm sorry to have to tell you both this, but, well…" She smiled cryptically and shrugged. "You see, the sex was so fantastic, I'm afraid he didn't survive the experience."

The pair looked back at her with mouths gaping and eyes wide in silent astonishment. The crossed leg encased in the black boots slowly swung back and forth as she looked at them steadily. Suddenly Megamind's laughter burst forth and echoed around the room as he revealed himself from his hiding place behind the monitors. "Oh ho ho ho! I wish I had a camera for this! You two should see yourselves!" Still laughing, he slapped Wayne on the back and punched Minion's hairy arm. Roxanne grinned up at him from the chair. He took her hand. "Perfectly delivered!" he told her and kissed her fingers. Megamind looked smugly at the would-be pranksters. "Face it! She schooled you."

"You boys can close your mouths now," she told them with a smile.

The pair glanced at each other and realized the expression on the other's face was a reflection of his own. Wayne's mouth shut with a snap, but Minion still seemed stunned.

"We've been had, Minion."

"Serves you right, too!" Roxanne told them, peeling off the long gloves. "Next time – don't call us. We'll call you."

Megamind chuckled to himself. "Minion, are you going to be ok? Speak to me, you fantastic fish."

The piscean sidekick roused himself with a little shake and answered, "Sorry, sir!" He looked at Roxanne shyly. "Uh, sorry about that, Ms Ritchie."

"Oh Minion, it's all in good fun! I'm not offended. And I hope I didn't give you too much of a shock!"

"I think I'll get over it. In time."

"So Wayne," Megamind was asking. "How was your movie marathon? Seen any good romance lately?" He raised his eyebrows at his old rival and suppressed a chuckle.

Wayne sighed and passed a hand over his face, realizing his secret was out and he wouldn't live it down any time soon.

"Where are the brainbots?" Roxanne questioned.

"Oh, I had to set them to sleep mode last night. They kept stealing Wayne's shoes."

"Ah! Well, I remotely called a couple out this morning," Megamind warned. "You might want to check on your footwear again." Music Man walked away to see if the bots had carried off his belongings. "All's well besides that?"

"Yes, sir! All quiet. There's been nothing happening." Minion began to relax and smiled at his blue friend. _He's certainly in a good mood!_

Megamind glanced at Roxanne with a satisfied smile. "Well, I wouldn't say nothing's been happening…"

Wayne returned and complained, "My shoes are missing."

"We're going to leave you two to your mission." Megamind took Roxanne's hand and headed with her toward his room. He called back. "Code: find Wayne's missing footwear! After that… _clear out_."

The two bachelors looked at each other. The morning hadn't gone quite the way they had expected. "I think we've just been given our marching orders," Wayne acquiesced.

"Come on. I know a couple places the bots like to hide things they want to chew on."

"Chew on? Aw man, that was my favorite pair."

Suddenly Roxanne reappeared. "By the way," she stage whispered. "It really was _fan-tastic_!" With mild astonishment they watched her walk back the way she came and heard murmuring in the hall followed by muffled laughter. A door clicked closed.

"Did I just hear Megamind say 'vroom, vroom'?" Wayne asked wonderingly. Minion blinked in confusion. "By the way, you owe me a hundred bucks. Now let's hurry up. I don't want to be hanging around when the fireworks start." They hurried to the first place the brainbots might have dragged off Wayne's sneakers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sidebar: "When you'll be gone. For two whole days."**

_Political conventions have got to be the most boring thing ever invented. Luckily I have plenty of practice pretending to be excited for the camera. Thank you, Metro Man!_ Roxanne slid her plastic card through the slot and pushed the door open to the tiny hotel room. Her roommate's belongings were scattered here and there. Pinching a sock between her fingers and tossing it off her bed, she threw herself down with a sigh. _All I want is a hot shower and a nap before dinner_. A vision of a handsome face came to mind. She closed her eyes. _Hmm, yes, that would be nice too. It won't be long, Roxanne. You're heading back home tomorrow. I'd better jump in the shower before Karen gets back. _Grabbing her robe and smiling at memories it immediately brought to mind, she wondered what her hero was up to.

Relaxing under the hot spray, she reviewed their conversation at lunch. Over the phone she'd told him about Karen, a colleague and her roommate for this trip, who snored like a chainsaw. She'd spent much of the previous night wrapping her pillow around her head to block the incredibly loud and annoying noise that afforded her no sleep. He'd commiserated with her, having known an inmate who had horrific sleep apnea and sounded as though he might stop breathing and die at any time. It was very disturbing.

She asked after Minion, they discussed the political conference, and soon Megamind wondered when she would be returning. "I know you haven't been gone long, but I miss you." She paused, smiling to herself and thinking how much she liked hearing that. Their new relationship seemed surreal at times, but she felt so happy. He must have mistaken the meaning of her silence, because he hurried on, "You've only been away a day, I know! And I hope I'm not being completely overbearing – go away, Minion! - but we only just finally got to be together and… god, Roxanne, I miss you." She was positively grinning to herself as she listened to him.

"Megamind, I miss you too. Very much." The sound of her quiet voice made him sigh with relief. "Kind of hard to concentrate here, when what I'm supposed to be reporting on is about as riveting as watching paint dry, and my thoughts are so… interesting." She cradled the phone to her ear and brushed her bangs back from her brow.

_Yes! _he thought. _She's been thinking of us. _The doubts that assail all new lovers when they're parted had hit him particularly hard in the past day.

"I should be getting back into town some time Wednesday afternoon. We wrap things up in the morning here and then head out."

"Then I can see you Wednesday evening?"

"Absolutely, but I'm seriously going to need to catch up on some sleep when I get back." They spoke tender goodbyes. The rest of the afternoon dragged on. She distracted herself thinking about the past weekend. Fighting an attraction to her former captor combined with having no more romantic life than a nun for the past five years had been maddening. It was a relief to finally have resolution of all those conflicting feelings and tension. And such a thorough resolution too.

"Roxanne! Did you hear what I said?"

Caught out in a rather erotic memory, she blushed briefly and stammered, "Sorry, Eric! I'm a little fuzzyheaded today. Didn't sleep very well last night. What did you say?"

Her new cameraman snorted rudely, but then recalled aloud, "Oh, that's right. You're rooming with Karen. I heard she's got a snore that breaks the sound barrier."

Well, at least it makes a good excuse for not paying attention, Roxanne considered. I'm going to have to keep my thoughts in check better.

Finally she'd been able to get back to her room. Maybe she wouldn't go out to dinner tonight with her colleagues but just curl up in bed with a movie. If she could get in a couple hours sleep before Karen came back from the night out she'd told Roxanne she was planning with a friend in town, that would be a plus. _I haven't had decent sleep in three nights! No wonder I'm tired._ As she was toweling off, she heard the room phone ringing. Wrapping the terrycloth around her, she grabbed it and heard the desk clerk ask for Ms Ritchie. "This is," she answered.

"This is the front desk. Your new room key is ready for you."

Frowning, she informed him, "New room key? I already have a room."

"Well, ma'am, another room has been reserved in your name. You may pick up the key at your convenience."

"Um, ok." The desk clerk hung up, leaving her perplexed. She tried to recall the people whom she might have complained to about her noisy roommate. _This is something Mom would do, but I haven't talked to her._ Had the dark circles under her eyes shown in the broadcast? Maybe her boss knew Karen's reputation and wanted her to sleep better so she'd look perkier on camera. Maybe it was a trap. _I'm just being paranoid. I've been kidnapped one too many times._

Curiosity got the best of her in the end. The room was on the top floor of the hotel and much nicer than her current accommodation. As she walked in, she noticed the bedside lamp was on and the bed turned back. _Someone's been here already. I am definitely not staying in here tonight. _Her cell phone rang as she was looking in a closet. Upon answering it, a familiar voice asked how she liked her room.

"Oh! Did you set this up?"

"Of course. Who did you expect?"

"Well, I wasn't sure. Did you see the coverage today? Do I look that tired?"

"I did, and no. I felt a little guilty about your lack of sleep though, so I thought… well, since I couldn't do anything about my part in it, I could at least rescue you from Karen and The Nocturnal Chainsaw of Insomnia." Then she heard him mutter to himself, "Man, that would have made a _great_ evil plan!"

Chuckling to herself, she scolded him, "Stop that! No more evil planning."

"Sorry. Old habits die hard."

"Thank you for being so thoughtful. I am looking forward to a quieter night."

"Well, I brought you dinner too."

"What -?"

Hearing a timid knock, she crossed to the door and opened it to see Megamind himself standing outside the threshold with a hotel service cart, cell phone to his ear. "Room service!" he announced brightly with a slightly guilty look. She swiftly closed the door and leaned against it. Grinning and biting her lip in anticiation, she waited. Her cell phone rang again.

"Um, what was that?"

"You tell me! I thought you said you wanted to make sure I got a good night's _sleep_!"

"I do!"

"So what are you doing here?" she questioned. Then slyly she added, "Because somehow I don't think you have sleeping on your mind."

"They call it sleeping… together."

She laughed and heard him sigh with relief. _Opps. He really thought I might be mad at him._

"So, can I come in?"

"Hmmm, possibly. What's for dinner? Omelets _a la Corvette_?"

Hearing him chuckle and the sound of lids being lifted off the cart, he answered, "Looks like… well, I'm not sure. Ugh. I think we'll order in instead. Or I could take you somewhere if you prefer."

"Where did you get that cart anyway? Tell me there isn't some poor guy hanging around in a blue cube waiting hopelessly for his shift to end?"

He scoffed, "Of course not. I simply borrowed one from the corridor. No one was using it. Although I suppose someone must have been. The food's still warm." He's only just now thinking it through, she thought, silently laughing to herself and covering her eyes with a hand. "Aaand I hear someone coming down the hall!" he added in alarm.

Snapping her phone closed and yanking the door open, she grabbed his shirt and hauled him inside, slamming the door behind him and leaving the cart to be discovered by whoever was searching for it. Happily, she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"Ms Ritchie, what are you doing? This is hardly the kind of room service I'm expected to provide!" he protested comically, but at the same time he pulled her close and kissed her warmly in return. "You know, I really was just going to book you a room, but thinking about you here, all alone…"

"Mmm, I'm glad you're here." Any worries about lack of sleep melted away as she felt his warmth and his arms circle around her. "Who's guarding our fair city?"

"Wayne."

She looked at him in surprise. "Seriously? How'd you manage that?"

"Oh, we have some good dirt on him now. Not only do we know he's still alive, but he's hooked on chick flicks too!" He couldn't resist a small evil laugh at the thought. "I had mercy on him and gave him a holowatch to use in case he is called out though."

"I guess that would work." She thought a second longer. "Wait, who's he going to go out disguised as?"

"Me, of course."

"Megamind! You'd let Wayne go out in public as you?"

"Oh, why not," he shrugged. "He'll have Minion with him too."

"I hope he behaves himself. We've already seen what those two are capable of getting up to."

Megamind sobered at the thought. Roxanne asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Not for what the hotel service is offering." He pulled a face thinking of the sight of the unidentifiable brown substance swimming in lumpy gravy that was being offered a la cart.

"There are some good restaurants here in town."

"But, are you sure you want to be seen with me?"

She gave him a look. "We've had this conversation."

"I know!" He held up a hand. "But this isn't Metrocity."

Thinking about the implications of that, she decided he was right. People outside their city wouldn't be used to seeing him or them and might very well react badly. She was too tired to deal with that kind of attention tonight and didn't want him to have to either. "Well, I don't really like the idea of eating dinner seated across from a stranger. It's hardly fair since you get to see me."

"I did think things through at least a little," he held up a second watch. "If you're game…"

"Oh, this should be interesting! Yeah, ok, I'm game," she answered, taking the device and fastening it on her wrist. With a few instructions, she learned how to use the controls. He explained he'd already programmed it with several avatars, so she flipped through them in front of the mirror while he watched in amusement.

"Not that one," she said as a thin blond woman in a cashmere sweater and too much makeup appeared. Next was a young adult woman casually dressed and with shoulder-length brown hair, rather shorter and more athletic looking than herself. "Maybe." Third was a teen in Goth with long black hair, black lipstick, and heavily lined eyes. "Where did you get this!" He laughed and turned his own dial so a teenaged boy identically dressed but sporting a few extra chains and piercings stood beside her. They laughed looking at each other, and she asked, "Isn't the general idea to blend in and not attract attention?"

"I couldn't resist. They're such interesting people! Got them when they were coming out of a club."

"Just your type," she teased sarcastically. Finally she turned back to the brown-haired woman. "This will do. What about you?"

He selected a persona equally innocuous to hers. The black-haired man that appeared still had Megamind's intense green eyes but was quite a bit taller. Gazing at her a minute and seeing the blue eyes he loved in a stranger's face, he commented with a slight frown, "This is… weird."

"Yeah well. Now you know how I feel when you insist on doing it." He felt a guilty pang thinking of Bernard, but she said, "Come on, time's getting away from us. I know a great Chinese place." She took his arm as they started out the door. "Tell me about how you collect these 'disguises' anyway."

* * *

As they arrived back in the room later, Roxanne was arguing, "You have to admit, that's one huge drawback to having recorded an actual person. What if that guy really knew her?"

Just before they'd left the restaurant, an older gentleman had approached their table and insisted he knew Roxanne. Or at least, the person whose face and body she was hiding behind. They eventually were able to convince him it was a case of mistaken identity, but it had been touch and go for a while.

"Well, I haven't yet been able to create a completely virtual avatar that is convincingly human enough not to tip people off, but it is a point to consider. Originally, these disguises were never meant to be used over long periods of time in public. My intent was to have a way to avoid notice and blend in short term. For one thing, the inability to change the avatar's clothing is fairly limiting," he explained as Roxanne switched off her disguise generator and took the watch-like invention off. "I always wondered what you thought about Bernard's wardrobe."

She sighed as she turned to him. There were so many things about Bernard she should have taken notice of and hadn't or just chose to ignore and chalk up to him seeming rather eccentric. "Let's just say I was in denial. Big time."

It was still a sore point. Although he'd apologized and she had as well, the guilt wouldn't quite let go yet. Noticing him worrying over it again, she reached out and touched his arm. He looked at her.

"Megamind," she reassured him. "We're past that."

With evident relief he reached to pull her close, but she raised her eyebrows and pointed at his wrist. "Oh!" Removing his own watch and tossing it on the desk, the dark-haired man disappeared and Roxanne's face relaxed into a smile.

"Much better." She moved into his embrace and found his lips with hers, wanting to reassure him and hungry to be close to the real him after spending dinner looking at a relative stranger.

"I still find it rather incredible."

"What?"

"That you prefer me as I am."

"Trucks and Corvettes…" she reminded him gently, stroking his face. "I love you for who and what you are, not despite it."

"Thank you," he whispered against her cheek. Just as he was about to begin showing how grateful he really felt, a familiar tune began deedeling from his pocket. Bringing out his phone, he glanced at the screen in annoyance. "Minion." Flipping it open, he answered shortly, "Yes."

The blaring sound from the tiny phone was amazingly loud, proving the sound at the other end must be deafening. Holding the phone away from his sensitive ears, he and Roxanne glanced at each other. She could clearly hear the voices on the other end as he held the phone out in front of them.

"Minion! What the hell is going on there!" he shouted into the phone.

"…LEA-AA-AAAD! – screech – WHOOO!" Chanting and screams added to the confusion coming down the line to the pair who grimaced and listened in growing consternation. Something terrible must be happening in Metro City.

Finally they heard Minion's voice from far away, growing louder until they could just hear him over the bedlam. "Oh Sir! You should see -!"

"Oh crap, what are they up to?" he growled and then demanded again, "What is going on?"

"FREEBIRD!" a voice in the background shouted and Minion laughed.

"Sir, why have we never been to a karaoke bar before?"

"_M__inion! _You two are supposed to be out on patrol or something. What are you doing in a carry-okay bar?"

"Having a great time! Hahaha!" A crash caused both listeners to jump, but they heard Minion say from a distance, "I'm ok." The phone made horrible scratching noises as he picked it up again and his voice became louder, "You look great up there, by the way."

Megamind glanced around the quiet hotel room. "Are you drunk? What are you talking about?"

"You, sir! You're doing an awesome job. The crowd is going wild!" He hiccupped. "I may be slightly inebriated…"

"Explain yourself Minion. Or put Wayne on the line," he demanded.

"Sorry, he's still on stage." The cacophony grew in volume again as a new song blasted and the crowd grew more agitated. They heard the singer croon, "Flyyyying… let me take you awaaaay… with me…"

"You mean Music Man is actually entertaining a crowd?" he asked sarcastically. Taking in Roxanne's expression, he could see that she barely believed it either.

"No, Sir, _you_ are!" Minion yelled joyfully. Suddenly the implications of what his friend was saying became clear.

"Wayne is on stage as ME!" he shouted in disbelief. His face paled to a lighter shade of blue and Roxanne covered her mouth with her hand. She wasn't sure whether she felt like laughing or not, but she knew she probably shouldn't. The prankster team had hit a home run this time.

"YES! And the people love yooooou…" Minion howled. The noise on the line cut off as the connection was broken suddenly.

Dazed, Megamind closed his phone. Roxanne struggled not to giggle. Her blue boyfriend looked at her and said hoarsely, "This is _so_ not funny."

Unable to hold back her amusement, she agreed, "Sorry! Sorry, you… (snort) you're right, of course!"

He glared at her and opened the phone again. "I'll fix them." He waited, tapping his foot. "Ah, Chief Weisner! I have favor to ask. Yes, a little problem that I'd like you to check on while I'm out of town at the moment. Apparently there's someone impersonating me in the local carry-okay bar. Against my wishes." He listened. "What do you mean, he's pretty good?" Pause. "So if they're already there for crowd control, have them pull that clown off the stage. It's not me!" His face fell. "No crime. I see." Roxanne watched him listening to the police chief with an appalled expression. "Fine. No, no." He palmed his face. "It's NOT ME!" With a groan he hung up.

"No help there?" she inquired gently.

With a pained expression, he explained, "They have some officers there for crowd control and apparently… they're enjoying the show too." With a wondering look, he added, "He said I'm pretty good." Roxanne began laughing again. "I'll tell you what, I bet I could do a lot better in person!" He sighed and sat on the bed dejectedly. "There will be _no_ way to live this down."

She moved to stand in front of him and patted his shoulders. "Poor you." Another giggle escaped.

Looking up, he accused her, "You think this is pretty funny, don't you? There's no way I can get back in time to stop them. My sidekick drunk! It's my own fault – giving Wayne that stupid watch and trusting him use it. Those things are almost more trouble than they're worth."

Finally she took pity on him and decided she would attempt to distract him from his worries. _He's so darn cute when he's frustrated like this_. Pushing him back on the bed and hovering over him, she said softly, "But without them, we wouldn't be here now."

Thoughts of being unwillingly debuted in a karaoke bar evaporated as he smiled up at her. "I suppose since there's nothing I can do about it tonight, there's no point in being upset about it right now." Pulling her down to him, he added, "It's getting late. Shouldn't I be tucking you into bed to catch up on your sleep?"

"Yes, you should," she answered. "But sleep is overrated..." As their lips met yet again, he decided to not waste time planning his revenge just yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Minion's eyes seemed to have been glued shut. Opening them and keeping them opened required a couple herculean efforts. However, once they were open he wished he hadn't bothered trying so hard. Everything was topsy-turvy and jiggling like crazy to an insistent rhythm that jackhammered against the antenna at the top of his skull and traveled directly into his small alien brain. Ow, the pain! It felt like a thousand tap dancers – amateur tap dancers - had been practicing on his head while he slept. His vision doubled, then cleared again. Realizing he was upside down, he slowly righted himself, tumbling over in the water before managing to get properly oriented and immediately felt worse. His stomach folded in on itself and threatened to divulge its contents. Moving his tongue around slowly, his mouth tasted like he'd been drinking from a toilet. Hopefully he hadn't.

"AH! Good MORNING, MINION!" Two bright green eyes appeared startlingly close to his bowl, causing him to back up in dismay. "Nothing like a little ROCK AND ROLL first thing in the morning to get a great Wednesday started, is there?"

So that's what it was. In fact, now he recognized the incessant noise as the opening riff for 'Thunderstruck'. When he tried to speak, only a string of garbled sounds poured from his mouth. Megamind stood back from him slightly, his hands clasped behind his back and an amused smirk on his face as he watched his little friend blink and groan. He attempted to speak again more carefully. This time actual words croaked out. "Siiiir…. does it have to be _so loud_?"

"Why, yes, my aqueous associate. It does. You know I do my best work when I have some musical inspiration at hand." He began pacing back and forth. Looking down at himself, which was nearly a mistake as he realized if he bent forward at all, he would fall on his face and not be able to get back up again, Minion realized he must have slept in Megamind's chair last night. The boom box had actually been placed on the lap of his robotic suit. And it was turned up very, very loud. No wonder everything was vibrating. "A little AC/DC is just what I need this morning as I plan exactly how to exact revange on our," he chuckled, "very amusing friend." Halting, his glowered. "Music Man."

Uh oh, Minion thought, I knew we'd pay for that karaoke stunt. Megamind was observing him closely now.

"You're listing to the side a bit, Minion. Aren't you feeling well?" he inquired solicitously. "You know, they say music soothes the savage beast. I'll just turn it up for you. It might help." He reached for the volume.

Minion attempted to right himself and clumsily swat away Megamind's hand, but every movement made his head pound harder and his tiny stomach contract. He groaned and closed his eyes.

"Sir. I'm really sorry about last night." Without looking down this time, he patted and groped to find the knob on the machine that would stop the agonizing noise. _Got it_, he finally thought, then heard the music suddenly blare louder. He grimaced and quickly turned the dial the other direction. A blessed silence filled the room.

"Yes, Minion. I know you're sorry about last night." Megamind looked sorrowfully at his fishy companion. He reached out and patted his bowl, causing the water to gently slosh about as well as amplify the thumping sound his hand made against the glass. Minion cringed. _Oh, why did he have to do that! He knows I hate that!_ "But most of all," his boss continued, "I want you to know that I also am sorry about last night."

Minion's brown orbs opened wide in surprise. "You?"

"Yes. You see, I left you – my best friend, my ally - in the hands of that… imbecile… Wayne." Megamind shook his head. "You and I have seen our fair share of what alcohol can do to a person." Over the years they had observed many inmates struggle with addiction. From a young age, the two had agreed they would never allow themselves to fall prey to such impediments to their goals. "I'm certain you wouldn't have willingly chosen to participate in such behavior without being helped along by a certain musical menace. Hmmm?"

Minion tried hard to think. The previous evening was pretty fuzzy. He wasn't even sure if that phone call he barely recalled had really happened or not. The boom box was off, but his head was still throbbing. "Well, sir, the truth is… he didn't exactly force me to drink anything. There were a lot of fans there and more kept showing up and then someone asked if she could buy me a drink. I didn't want to be rude and say no and I guess since I'm not used to drinking, the effect was pretty immediate." Wayne had been the one to suggest they go to the karaoke bar to begin with, but Minion understood and accepted his own complicity in the shenanigans. He'd been excited to get out of the lair and go somewhere new and, yes, he even thought it would be a good laugh to see Wayne sing onstage as Megamind. Somewhere along the way, he'd left behind his common sense and last bit of restraint. He felt embarrassed, realizing he'd betrayed his boss and friend. He looked away. "Sir… it was as much my fault as his."

"I figured as much."

"I really shouldn't have let him take the stage as you. And apparently," he righted himself again, having noticed he was leaning to the other side, "I should stay away from the hard stuff."

"Apparently."

"Whoever made up that saying about 'drinking like a fish' really, really doesn't know what they're talking about."

"Minion," his boss's voice was gentler now, and he looked up to see the blue face genuinely smiling. "You're not a fish. You're my Minion. And I suspect I've been neglecting you the past few days."

"Well, sir, with Ms Ritchie in your life now…" he paused as he tried to think of how he could make his feelings known without upsetting Megamind.

"Could it be that you're worried I won't have time for you anymore?" It had actually been Roxanne herself that tipped Megamind off as to why Minion had become so much more mischievous lately; that possibly his sidekick might be feeling left out. "I know things aren't quite the same as they used to be, with the two of us making evil plans and running schemes, but I still need you, Minion. I always will. And now with Roxanne," he smiled thinking of her, "well, I do hope she'll be in my life a lot more. In our lives. But she will never take _your_ place." Megamind looked sincerely into his friend's eyes, willing him to understand and accept the assurance he offered.

Tears welled in Minion's brown eyes before dissipating in the crystal clear water of his dome. He hadn't realized how worried he was that someone else was filling his place. "That means an awful lot to me, sir!"

"Good! And don't ever forget it." Grinning, he patted Minion's hairy arm and then gave him a brotherly punch for good measure, causing him to roll sideways in his bowl yet again. "Now. About all that carry-okaying last night… what shall we do to Mr. Goody Two Shoes?" He rubbed his hands together and grinned wickedly in anticipation.

* * *

Roxanne arrived back at her apartment that afternoon as expected, pulling her luggage inside and dropping her bag on the table by the door. Thumbing through her mail, she walked into the kitchen and did a double take of a vase of roses on the cupboard. Smiling, she plucked out the card peeping from the center of the bouquet. For a late starter, he certainly was learning fast how to romance a girl right.

_To the world, you are one person. But to this person... you are the world._

She put the card down slowly and thoughtfully dragged her case back to her bedroom to start unpacking. It was no surprise when her cell rang. "Yes?... Hello, yourself." Smiling, she began to hang her things back in the closet. "Yep, just got back, safe and sound… Thank you for the beautiful roses… You know I wasn't 'putting up' with you. I wanted you to stay." Listening as she grabbed the dirty laundry from her bag and tossed it in the hamper, she stopped short. "You want to do what?... What do you mean 'sugar is sweet'?... Oh, you said… ohhhh…"

* * *

**Aw, poor Minion. Whenever we see a lot of MegaRox, he tends to get pushed aside. I think he would be happy for them – his job after all is to take care of MM and that probably includes making sure he finds a suitable mate - but feeling left out or even replaced would be perfectly normal after having been MM's only companion for so long. However, I do believe his place at MM's side cannot be filled by anyone else, even Roxanne. Good ol' Mini! I wanted to write this short shot to give him some love, although he also had to get a little payback for chapter 8. ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**In the basement hideout of the "Lil Gifted School"…**

Wayne stood in front of his full-length mirror, looking at Megamind's reflection staring back at him. He tried posing like a bodybuilder. How could the guy be so skinny and take all that punishment? Looking at this physique, anyone would think he'd snap like a toothpick, but he'd been bouncing off walls and falling from heights for years and just kept picking himself back up. Wayne had to admit, he really admired the wiry little dude. Next he folded his arms in front of him and attempted Megamind's characteristically wicked one-eyebrow smirk. It just wasn't the same somehow. He tried turning to the side a little more. No, still not right. There was something about Megamind's charisma he couldn't quite duplicate. Gosh, that head was huge. He grabbed a guitar from the wall and began strumming an Elvis tune, watching the blue face croon. _Haha! That's a laugh! I ought to make a video of him singing 'Little Less Conversation' and send it to Roxanne! _This sounded like such a good idea, he set the guitar down and turned to go set up his recording equipment. A blur at the corner of his eye caught his attention.

"Hello? Who's here?"

No answer. Scanning around with x-ray vision showed nothing in the nearby vicinity, so he relaxed again. Then his super hearing picked up a faint noise, almost like the sound of a saltshaker. What could that be? With the dunes outside, the occasional sound of sand blowing here and there was one he'd had to learn to tune out. This sound seemed out of place somehow, although he couldn't quite say why. He felt a prickle on his neck as he noticed a shadow at the edge of his peripheral vision. He spun around quickly. Nothing there.

"Just being paranoid." Wayne knew after last night's escapades Megamind would probably try to get back at him. He chuckled, thinking about being on stage in the bar and playing up to the rowdy crowd. They'd eaten it up, which really only proved just how much the public had been won over by their new defender. Minion had even been enjoying himself. Wayne wondered if fish – or whatever Minion was – could have hangovers. Obviously they could get drunk, unlike himself. He walked into the kitchen to make a snack before starting the recording.

Something crunched beneath his feet. He looked down. Sand on the floor? Annoyingly it stuck to the bottoms of his socks as he walked to the refrigerator. He'd have to scold his weekly housekeeper. He pulled out juice and jam and set them on the cupboard. Crunch. He looked closely at the surface – more sand. What the heck? A sudden movement alerted his senses again. Picking up speed, he zipped around his living space and spotted the culprit – a brainbot. "Gotcha!"

It had been equipped with a couple canisters and was shaking something out of one over his bed when he caught it like a football. He shook his head and smiled. The sand was an annoyance, but he really had expected more from Megamind. Holding the brainbot firmly, he walked back to the kitchen and blew a super breath around the entire space, clearing the sand to the corners and cracks. There was more of it than he expected, but he'd instruct his housekeeper to clean it up later. He confined the brainbot by sticking it in the fridge and resumed making his sandwich. Taking it into the living room, he sat down to eat and plan the arrangement for the recording he was going to make for Roxanne.

Hearing a buzz, he pulled out his cell and smiled as he read the text. Megamind wanted to meet.

* * *

"Well, 'Music Mon'… you certainly got me good last night." Megamind's whole attitude conceded defeat. Behind him on the monitors, news coverage was showing footage of Music Man as Megamind singing 'See Through Lead' in the bar. The news desk personalities grinned widely as they commented on the story. "Couldn't you at least have chosen something a little more attuned to my personal style? I have a badass reputation to uphold, you know."

Wayne chuckled and raised a hand in mild protest. "No need to thank me! Obviously the crowd loved it. Your ratings should be through the roof now."

Rolling his eyes, Megamind demurred the need for his help in winning over the city.

Wayne held out the chilled brainbot. "And your little messenger? Really, Megamind, I expected more, you evil genius, you. The sand in the bed trick? Kind of lame."

"It was all I could come up with on short notice," he snapped, taking the cold metal cyborg. "Now about my sidekick…"

"Oh yeah. You know, that fish of yours is a hoot. He sure was having a great time last night! Where is he anyway?"

"Sleeping it off." Megamind informed him shortly. "He has a terrible hangover this morning, and I don't think you'll find him to quite so suggestible when it comes to alcohol again." He held up a finger and warned, "Don't mess with Minion. He's not as hardy as he might seem at first. Plus, you two were left in charge of things here. Can I trust you or not? Just how far have you fallen from being Metrocity's defender?"

Taken aback, Wayne looked slightly ashamed of himself. "I didn't mean to get him drunk. In fact, I think he did that pretty much on his own. But I do take your point. Next time you leave the city in our hands, I'll make sure things stay on the up and up."

"Next time? Oh, I don't think so. Hand over the watch." He held out his hand expectantly, palm up.

Wayne looked at the small device on his wrist. Giving it up now would ruin his plan. "Aw, come on, little buddy. There'll be other times you want to be out of town, right? Seriously, you can count on me to back you up from now on. No more karaoke. I give you my word." He winked. "And you know I can't lie! How's Roxanne today anyway?"

"Fabulous," he answered briefly, not about to give his former enemy any satisfaction in teasing him on that subject. "You have exactly one more chance, Wayne. Roxanne and I were planning to be away again tonight. You may keep the watch, for now, and I fully expect you to use it properly this time."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist. I gave you my word, right? No more karaoke," Wayne promised. _Although I still plan to make a certain video for your girlfriend! _He couldn't resist asking, "So are you two going out? Or should Minion and I plan to hang at my place?"

"No, you can stay here. That way you can use the monitoring system," Megamind gave him a superior smirk. "Beyond that… mind your own business!"

* * *

When Wayne returned home, the first thing he did was turn the dial on the watch to 'Megamind' and walk over to finish preparing his equipment. _Better get this done before I have an attack of conscience!_ Something caught his eye. Hanging from the ceiling on a string was a photograph of Minion and Roxanne, their heads together and wearing matching cheesy grins as they held up what looked like a couple of ant farms. "What the heck?" he muttered.

That's when he noticed the first ant. Then he saw a trail of ants. They formed a snaky line headed toward the kitchen. He frowned, knowing he shouldn't have ants. Considering where he lived, he'd had the whole place treated for them when he moved in. And anyway, he hated the creepy, pinchy little things. They were impossible to get rid of.

Getting up and following the tiny parade to the kitchen, he stopped short. The kitchen was crawling with them! They seemed to be spread all over, attracted to the sand he'd blown into the cracks and corners. He lifted a foot and realized the floor felt tacky under his feet. Suddenly he had an inkling of the trouble he was in. Pressing his finger to the sparkling crystals, he brought some up to touch to his tongue. "It's sugar… _Megamind_!"

* * *

" 'Sugar his suite' was what I said," Megamind explained to Roxanne as they waited in the invisible car a short distance from the red schoolhouse on the dune.

"Yeah, I got it in the end," she answered, watching the little old building with him. No one would guess what plush living quarters were concealed beneath it. "That's going to be a massive pain to clean up. Even small sugar spills are annoying, and it was everywhere and already getting sticky too. The bot did a thorough job in the kitchen at least, as far as we could see. I wonder when he'll find the ants in his bed?"

He shrugged. "Certainly you don't think he does his own housework, do you? We'll have to feel sorry for his hired help instead. And anyway," he continued, "that barely makes a dent in the debt he's incurred by the whole carry-okay incident."

Roxanne snickered. "Megs, it's karaoke."

"What's the difference? Carry-okay?" He frowned, trying to say the word the way she did.

"No," she said, forming the word deliberately. "Kar-e-oh-kee…"

He watched her lips intently. "Carry-oh-kay."

She laughed and moving closer, put her fingers on his cheeks, kneading them to form the word. "Kar-eee-oooh-key…"

He tried again, focusing on her pink mouth as she formed the word silently with him, putting his hand up to caress her face. "Car-EEE-oh-key." The curve at the corner of his lips tipped her off.

"Are you saying it wrong on purpose?"

"Mm-hmm." He leaned forward to capture her lips in a tender kiss that made her want to forget about the schoolhouse. Why was he so irresistible? Reluctantly she thought about what she had decided earlier, back at her apartment. _No, it's for the best. How can I get him to agree though? _She pulled away.

"Would you like to play Truth or Dare again?"

He raised his eyebrows at her suggestion, thinking of it entirely differently than she was. "Roxanne, you know I'd love to. But I think a distraction of that magnitude right now would seriously derail our stake-out." Megamind was certain his rival would seek payback for the sugar and ants, and when he did they would follow him and execute part B of the karaoke revenge. Minion was still recovering from his night out. Helping Roxanne release the ants had been enough to prove to him just how persistent hangovers could be, so when Megamind and Roxanne headed out to monitor Wayne's activity, he gratefully agreed to stay behind at the lair in case of emergencies.

"And there he is!" Megamind pointed out gleefully, seeing Wayne step out of his hideout and close the door. Roxanne sighed. After building up her nerve to broach the subject she wanted to discuss with him, now she would have to wait. "Hold that thought for later," he told her with a smile, starting the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Wayne flew far too fast for them to follow directly, but the holowatch was equipped with a tracking device. In stealth mode, they caught up with him at Metro City's main branch public library. "Ah, here he goes." Megamind commented. Using the invisible car's auxiliary capabilities, they tapped into the library's closed circuit video feed, watching as Wayne, who had disguised himself as Megamind once again, sauntered into the children's section and began to peruse Dr. Seuss books.

"What on earth is he thinking?" Roxanne questioned with a frown.

"He's thinking he's going to give those librarians some gossip to spread about how their city's big-brained genius reads kiddie lit!" Wayne amassed a huge pile of picture books in his arms and began walking to the front desk to check out, grinning like an idiot. Megamind held a finger over the control panel as they watched. As Wayne set the pile of books down on the counter and just before the librarian looked up, he pressed a button. The image of him disappeared, replaced by the guise of the Goth teen Roxanne had tried out the day before.

Megamind laughed as they saw Wayne notice his arms and then gape down at himself in surprise. The librarian looked up at the girl in black and her huge pile of picture books. With heavy sarcasm, she asked if she needed any help selecting literature suitable for her own age group.

Wayne fiddled with the watch face, but Megamind had disabled direct control. He mumbled to the lady at the desk and quickly turned to leave the library empty-handed. The librarian sourly watched him/her go and with annoyance eyed the large stack of books she'd have to replace on the shelves. Roxanne and Megamind giggled as they observed Wayne's consternation upon exiting the building. He twisted the watch face a few times and finally made the blue alien's image reappear, not knowing that Megamind now had remote control of the disguise generator.

"Must have been a glitch," Wayne muttered to himself and flew away again.

Next they found him in a seedier part of town, just about to enter a rather sordid looking establishment with darkened windows. The sign above was decorated with large Xs, indicating the business transacted inside was not compatible with any hero's positive image.

"Wayne!" Roxanne felt surprised he'd sink so low.

"Oh, I don't think so," Megamind muttered. He didn't wait this time, but quickly switched the disguises. In moments a tall, grey-haired gentleman exited the shop at a rapid clip.

"That was fast! He must have done an about-face!" Megamind commented. "He's paying closer attention now."

Roxanne squinted at the man who was walking quickly away. "Is that the warden?"

"Yes, it is!" He chuckled and then caught her look. "What?"

Walking along the street, Wayne was frustrated. Stupid watch! He was surprised Megamind had such faulty equipment, but he was determined to find an opportunity to put his adversary on Metro City's grapevine. Using his super hearing, he honed in on some far away sound the couple in the car couldn't detect and grinned as he flew off.

They tracked him down to a small, old-fashioned church in a quiet part of town where a lively and packed revival service was in full swing, the doors open wide in invitation to passersby and the cool evening air outside. Parking on the street near the open double doors of the building, they could see Wayne standing at the back of the congregation, listening and waiting. Megamind rolled down the car window so they could hear. Soon the preacher called dramatically for anyone to come forward who wanted his life to change. Wayne stepped smartly down the aisle in Megamind camouflage, turning the heads in the pews. The people nodded with pleased approval at seeing the city's ex-super-villain walking forward.

"Um, aren't you going to do something?" Roxanne asked her boyfriend who was watching intently.

"Wait for it," Megamind slowly answered, staring into the building, his finger hovering over the control panel.

Wayne/Megamind was before the congregation now, standing with his head bowed in apparent contrition. They could hear the choir singing as the pastor reached out his hands. Just as he placed them on the giant blue head, Megamind activated the remote control. His own image blinked out and was replaced by Metro Man himself in full hero regalia. An audible gasp from the crowd could be heard all the way out in the invisible car.

Roxanne laid her head back against the seat and whooped. "Oh my gosh! Do you have any idea what kind of rumors THAT's going to cause? The timing was perfect!"

Megamind chuckled and looked at her as he answered, "Yes, isn't it ironic? I'd imagine it's going to keep the preacher busy for quite a while explaining the meaning of that little miracle."

In the meantime, the church had erupted in excitement and confusion as a people shouted acclamations and jumped from their seats. Someone fainted. Quickly Megamind rolled up the window just as Metro Man shot out the doors and looked around, wild-eyed. He took off just as the congregation began to pour out after him.

The couple in the car wiped tears away from their eyes as they laughed uncontrollably. They wondered whether he would now give up on using the apparently faulty holowatch. But when they tracked him down at the next location, they knew he hadn't.

"No, no, no, Wayne," Megamind scolded as they pulled up to the karaoke bar. "You promised."

Megamind had allowed him to regain control of the watch briefly in order not to arouse his suspicion, and Wayne was disguised as the city's new hero yet again. Using their avatars of the previous evening, Roxanne and Megamind walked into the establishment and found a table in a corner booth where they had a good view of the whole room. Wayne was sitting at the bar, drink in hand. He looked extremely thoughtful and slightly puzzled.

"Should we go put him out of his misery?" Roxanne asked. "Has he suffered enough?"

"Let's just see if he keeps his word first," Megamind suggested, taking her hand. He knew if Wayne attempted to go back on a stated promise, he would suffer odd physical upheavals, namely hiccups or vomiting. It was a strange quirk of his particular alien nature that had reinforced his do-gooder role for years. In the meantime, Megamind just wanted to enjoy Roxanne's company. Sensing the evening's charade was coming to a close, he was already thinking ahead to playing Truth or Dare later. Gazing at her, he smiled in anticipation. She returned his smile and dropped her eyes to the table. There was no wondering what he was thinking about! He made her so happy. She'd never laughed so much with anyone before. They were amazingly alike in many ways. There was no denying she loved his company, and she loved him. But there was something she felt she had to do. She looked back up at him again.

"Megamind, I wanted to talk to you about -"

A shadow crossed the table. Glancing up, they saw a blue-eyed Megamind standing with his arms folded, looking down at them. "All right. No holographic image can hide those goofy green eyes." He slid into the seat opposite them in the booth. "I had a feeling I was being watched. You two wouldn't know anything about why my disguise kept failing, would you?"

Grinned back at him, Megamind switched off his holowatch first and the other two followed suit. Roxanne spoke up. "Isn't it about time you two called a truce?"

Wayne sighed. "Yeah, I think we might have to do that. I'm about worn out here not knowing who I'm going to be next."

"You could actually try working together now and, you know, being friends," she suggested with mild sarcasm.

Megamind and Wayne looked at each other silently. "Nah," the said in unison. Roxanne rolled her eyes. They were worse than ten year olds sometimes. "We've had way too much fun all these years being enemies to end it now, Roxie," Wayne told her.

Megamind chimed in, "Yes, I'm afraid being friends might kill this beautiful relationship we have."

"Well, that stunt at the church just about resurrected the dead!" Wayne exclaimed.

Megamind began laughing and the other two joined in. "Good heavens, can you imagine what those poor people must be thinking?" Wayne put his head in his hands and groaned. "All right. Truce?" Wayne looked up and stuck out his hand. They shook on the deal, causing Roxanne to sigh in relief. There was no telling how far this might have gone if they hadn't agreed to quit now. Wayne removed the disguise generator and handed it back to Megamind, who asked, "So tell me, were you really about to pull the carry-oaky stunt again?"

He nearly got it that time, Roxanne thought.

Wayne smirked. "I was sitting over there, trying to recall exactly what I'd promised. I did say 'no more karaoke', didn't I?"

"I believe you did," Megamind answered, pointing a finger at him. "But only as _me_. There's no reason you couldn't take the stage as yourself." He backhanded Wayne's massive bicep. "Come on, Music Mon. Show them your stuff!"

"Yeah, why not?" Wayne got up and made his way to the platform. Perusing the selections, he found just what he wanted, a song for his little buddy's benefit. He looked back at the couple at the table with a wink. 'Jailhouse Rock' seemed to suit Wayne's style as much as it was a nod to his formerly incarcerated friend. When the song ended, the pair cheered along with the smallish crowd in the bar, who seemed to actually approve of the performance. Wayne smiled and waved like a rock star. Stepping down from the stage and walking back to their booth, he informed them he was calling it a night. They parted amicably, and Roxanne briefly wondered if she should warn him that he might want to sleep on his couch.

"I think he might be improving," Megamind mused, putting his arm around her. She stared at him. "Just trying to be supportive of his career," he shrugged. Shaking her head, she knew she would never quite understand their relationship. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Roxanne felt a quick rush of nervousness. "Let's go back to my place," she suggested.


	12. Chapter 12

"I was starting to wonder if we'd be out all night following him." Sitting together on the couch, they gazed out the glass windows of her apartment at the night sky and reviewed the day's adventure.

"Oh, I wouldn't have let it go on that long. In the end it would simply have been a matter of disabling the watch completely if he hadn't given up. But once he showed up at the bar again, I knew he was coming down the home stretch. You know he can't lie or break a promise, don't you?"

Skeptically, she asked why not. "Anyone can lie. He simply doesn't." She looked at him. "Right?"

She heard him chuckle low in his throat. "Not Wayne!" he assured her. "I recall a small incident in shool where he attempted to place the blame on me for breaking a chair. He'd done it himself of course. Purely an accident due to his freakish strength. I suppose he was too embarrassed to simply own up. He was expected to be perfect after all, and I certainly wasn't. Why not blame it on the weird kid? Anyway, he ended up suffering for it in the end!" He shook his head ruefully at the memory. "Vomited all over his own desk and had to go home for the day."

Roxanne stared. "Seriously? Because he lied?"

"Oh yes. For whatever reason, he physically can't abide being deceitful. As he got older he learned to control his visceral reaction somewhat, but he still has a 'tell' because he gets the most violent hiccups. I suppose it ought to be admirable, but I can't help thinking enforced honesty isn't quite as noble as having to choose to be truthful." He paused thoughtfully, and Roxanne silently considered what he'd just told her. Metro Man's heroic image had taken a severe knocking. No wonder Megamind had always called him 'Mr. Goody Two Shoes'. "When we got to the bar, I knew he was probably ready to call it quits. Getting back onstage as me would have been somewhat disastrous, considering that while you and Minion were sprinkling ants in his bed, he was promising he wouldn't go carry-okeying as me anymore."

Roxanne laughed. "How could you have gotten him to promise that and know it would all turn out this way?"

He drew himself up and declared, "Because I'm a genius, of course! All due to perfectly coordinated psychology, planning, timing, and…" he stopped and admitted more humbly, "Okay. It was a lucky break. Mostly I was counting on having remote control of the holowatch. But it worked!"

She turned to him and smiled, resting her arm against the back of the couch and tracing the edge of his ear. "Honesty has its rewards too, you know. In fact, I think choosing to be truthful can bring about some very pleasant consequences."

"Truth or dare has certainly brought _us_ some pleasant consequences," he agreed as a slow smile curved along his mouth. "Although I might argue the dares have been at least as profitable as the truth."

"Well then… truth or dare?"

Megamind couldn't hold back a delighted grin. _Could you be any more fun and exciting?_ Of course she was beautiful, and she'd always been braver than he expected a woman could be, right from the beginning. She had certainly proved her intelligence. And so far, the facets of her personality that were still new to him only strengthened his attraction to her. "Truth, considering what you just told me. But I warn you, Ms Ritchie, I have every intention of winning this game!"

Roxanne decided to start with something easy but possibly unsettling; something she had always wondered. "Have you ever thought of dating someone else?"

_That's an odd question_. "No," he answered frankly. "Well, I take that back. As a teen I was curious about dating. I very nearly tried asking a girl out once, right after Minion and I had perfected the disguise generator, just to see what it was like. I never got the chance due to having my incarceration reinstated by you-know-who."

"What about after you started kidnapping me?"

"How would I have dated? Unless you mean in disguise. And who? Can you imagine?" He acted out the scenario, "Excuse me. Would like to go for a cup of coffee? - AHHHHH!" Roxanne had to laugh. "And then there's the trouble with being sent back to prison. 'Ah, sorry, I won't be able to make our dinner date on Saturday – yes, _again_!' " Shrugging, he questioned, "Who's going to agree to go out with an evil and oh-so-alien super villain?"

Roxanne knowingly informed him, "You might be surprised."

"Anyway, by that time, I was far too wrapped up in plotting and inventing means of wreaking havoc to think about finding someone to take to the movies on a Friday night." He waved it off as being of no consequence. "Not that I was completely naive. I started kidnapping you when I thought you might be Metro Man's girlfriend. You were very flirty with him covering those early stories," he teased.

Roxanne blushed. It was true, she had purposefully played up to Metro Man in order to get him to grant her interviews over other reporters. It worked, but soon the rumors about the two of them grew into urban legend.

Megamind continued. "I didn't know… well, I hadn't expected to become so attached to you myself. You captivated me soon enough on your own merits besides being the perfect bait." He touched the wayward hair at her brow that never stayed where it should.

"What about kidnapping other women? Hadn't you ever considered it? There are a lot of beautiful women in Metro City."

"Are there? I hadn't noticed." _Ok, that isn't entirely true, but it isn't important._ "This is a long turn you're taking, by the way. And, no, I wasn't particularly interested in kidnapping. It didn't fit in with my goals. Kidnapping people for ransom is too emotionally involving and messy. The whole point of grabbing you was to get Metro Man's attention and lure him to his defeat." He couldn't stop himself asking. "Did you know I was in love with you?"

"Well, not like this." He'd never thought of dating other women? It just illustrated how different he was from all the 'trucks' out there yet again. "I mean, it did start to seem that you found me attractive, but I figured being evil you just had some kind of twisted interest in me. I didn't trust you back then, of course, but I realized pretty early that you weren't really going to hurt me."

Slyly he asked, "Do you trust me now?"

_Uh oh. What is he up to, _she wondered. "Ye-es… I trust you."

"Good. Truth or dare?"

Deciding to play along, she guessed which one he hoped she would choose. "Uh, dare?"

Getting up from the couch, he walked to the table and brought back a chair and set it in the middle of the carpet. With a flourish, he pulled a long strand of white silk like a scarf from his hand. "Wow, that's pretty slick, Megs. Are you going to make me to watch you practice magic tricks?"

"Nooo." One eyebrow raised in a silent challenge. "I dare you to let me tie you up."

"Megamind, not again!" she demanded incredulously. "Are you sure you don't have some kind of bondage fetish?"

He laughed unashamedly. "No, or you would have certainly known about it before tonight. This will simply be… well, for old times' sake." He helped her rise from the couch and looked into her eyes. "So do you trust me? Will you accept the dare?"

She looked back in his green eyes, sparkling mischievously. She did trust him now, but this made her a little nervous for some reason. It wasn't an unpleasant nervousness, and she decided she really wanted to know what he had in mind. Plus, she wasn't prepared to be defeated so easily. Not when she had powerful ammunition of her own yet to use.

"You're on." She sat down. He knelt down in front of her between her knees and, watching her with a tiny smile, he bound her wrists with the soft material , his hands deftly tying the knot behind the chair.

Raising a brow, she murmured, "Didn't even need to look, huh? You've done this before, Mr. Evil Genius. It's not very tight though," she told him, wriggling her hands and noticing how loose he'd left it.

"I'm purposely leaving you the option of being able to slip out of it whenever you desire. My intention isn't to make you uncomfortable… by any means." Having finished, he cupped her face in his hands, kissing her tenderly.

"Then what is your intention?" she quietly asked.

"To be able to put some fantasies to rest." His low voice made her shiver as he began undoing the buttons of her blouse, and she gasped slightly. _Ok, he has really gotten bold since we started this!_ Once he'd unfastened the last button, his hands stole inside her blouse and around her ribs, pulling her toward him. Then he resumed kissing her, starting at her ear and taking his time exploring the length of her neck. Roxanne closed her eyes and relaxed with a sigh as her head fell back against the chair.

_Why have I never thought of this?_ She wanted to forget about what she had decided and just go with this new plan. It was so awesomely pleasing. Memories of trading banter, trying to ignore the sparks between them, were vividly stirred up and now it seemed so obvious this was just what should have come next. She hadn't been sure about what he'd imagined doing with her tied up in the chair, but his caresses and kisses and nibbles were very gentle but so very insistent, it seemed like she was melting. _If I'm not careful, I'm going to lose my advantage._ Unwillingly she tried to refocus.

"Mmm…" _That didn't come out right._ She tried again. "Mega-mind…"

He didn't stop kissing her. In fact his arms slipped around her completely, one hand at her shoulder blades and the other arm supporting her hips and pulling them a little closer to him. "Yes, sweetheart…"

Heart pounding, it took an effort to speak. "It's my turn to ask."

He looked at her from a nose away. "But my turn isn't finished."

"It's not?"

"No." Suddenly he tickled her.

"AHHH! No! Oh, you rotten… stop that!" She twisted to get away from his teasing fingers. "No fair!"

"Of course it is! Give up?" He laughed and gently dug his fingertips into her tensed back again. "I told you I plan to win!"

"And I told you I trust you!" she cried out.

He stopped. "Darn. I hadn't thought of that."

She paused to catch her breath. _Oh, that was really underhanded! _"Truth or dare?"

He looked at her longingly. "I sincerely hope it's a dare."

"You can call it a dare," she answered, "but you might not like it."

"Roxanne, I cannot imagine what you could possibly ask me right now that I wouldn't gladly do… and enjoy it _immensely_."

Despite wanting to simply blurt out any of the ideas he'd just put in her head, she finally demanded, "Do _you_ trust _me_?"

"Of course I do."

"Prove it. Tell me your name. That's my dare." _And this time, I'm not giving up. I'll either win this game or know your name._

Looking at her thoughtfully, he said, "Somehow I knew this would come up again. Why is it so important what my other name is, if I might ask?"

"It's not your 'other' name. It's your real name. So far I only know you by a silly alias!"

"It's not silly." He pouted, and she realized she'd taken one step too far and stealthily dropped the silk scarf from her wrists, keeping her hands clasped behind her, ready to reach out and prevent him turning away if necessary. "Megamind has been the only name I've ever used. I hardly even think of it as an alias."

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's not silly, but it's more of a description of you." She shook her head slightly. "It just occurred to me recently that I'm sleeping with someone that I can't even call by his true name."

"That doesn't seem to have been a problem up to now," he teased and tried kissing her again.

She dodged. "Hmm, well, maybe I suddenly had an attack of conscience. I told you I'm not easy, but so far I haven't been living up to my claim." Actually, it hadn't bothered her until he'd sent the flowers and in particular the note, which touched her deeply. Maybe he hadn't meant it to, but it made her think about their future together. She felt the need to at least know his real name if their relationship was going to continue, which she hoped it would. Although she could accept that he was never going to be a typical boyfriend or theirs a typical relationship, there were only so many concessions she could make for his hero status and alien background. And knowing his name was where she'd decided she had to draw the line.

He regarded her thoughtfully, trying to judge her reaction to his continued efforts to put her off. _Is she angry or just playing to win? I want to tell her. Is it just force of habit that's keeping me from opening up?_ "You really want to know that much?"

She answered, "Yes." Her jaw clenched determinedly as she dared to throw her weight into the argument fully. "I don't think we should sleep together any more until I know." _I hope this isn't taking it too far. Am I pushing him too hard?_

"Oh ho, playing hard ball now, eh?" He looked surprised. _Wow, it sounds like she really means it too._

Backpedaling a little, she added, "And… _and_! If you're not going to tell me, you've officially refused the dare and you lose the game!" Knowing how he loved to win, she felt this would tip things in her favor, but the game was just a game after all. She didn't want to upset him too much.

With a look of pure calculation, he asked, "And what if I do accede to your demands and tell you? You'll have shot your biggest advantage. So, considering you have nothing left you can corner me with, I think after this you should have to declare me the winner of the game."

She felt relieved knowing he wasn't angry with her, but, damn it, he was so infuriatingly competitive! "You always have to push for a little bit more, don't you? Why should that make _you_ the winner? I'll have gotten my way."

"Oh, because the game's not over." He leaned toward her. "You still have to finish _my_ dare." Planting a kiss on her nose, he added slyly, "And you never know what I'm going to ask you."

_Like I can't guess._ Trying not to let herself smile, she whispered with false reluctance, "Fine…" but couldn't stop from responding easily as he began kissing her again. She wondered what his name would be like. Did he spell it with letters she'd recognize or in an unrecognizable set of characters that she'd never be able to speak aloud anyway? Maybe it was simply a set of numbers. How would she ever call him that? _Mmm, does it really matter anyway?_ With lips as talented as these, he might rattle off some name in a language she'd never be able to duplicate with her own set of human… _Wait a minute_… he was distracting her again! She unbound her hands behind her. Wrapping her legs around him, she squeezed them together as hard as she could..

"AH! Ok! Ok!" Laughing, he asked, "Good grief, Roxanne, have you been pumping iron with those thighs?"

Squeezing her legs more, she demanded, "Spill it!"

He groaned and laughed again weakly. "Alright! No more tricks. But could you – ow – let up a bit? I think I'm losing circulation to my extremities."

"And you call Minion a drama queen!" She released him slightly but hooked her ankles together behind him, just in case. Knowing him, he might try anything. _You're not getting out of it this time, buddy._

"This story will take a little time to tell. Are you sure you don't want to get more comfortable?"

She lowered her brows at him and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Just start talking."

He grinned, knowing she was on to him and wouldn't be put off again. "All right. First of all, it was Minion's idea and you have to remember I was still a child when he encouraged me to call myself by something other than my real name. We'd been reading stories of ancient folklore and myths from the prison library and, if you're familiar with them, they nearly all share a common belief that knowing someone's true name gives you power over him. I guess Minion believed it whole-heartedly, which I can't blame him for. He was still very young himself, but he already took seriously his job of protecting me. So he said I should choose a name for myself, like a disguise."

Roxanne asked, "How old were you? Hadn't anyone ever asked your name before this?"

"I'd passed my first birthday, and I had been speaking since I was about three months old, but we never let anyone know that. Full sentences, right off the bat!" He looked proud of himself. "Remember I was advancing at a much different rate than human children. We couldn't hide all of what I was capable of, but I didn't have to talk in front of anyone and I didn't. How many infants do you walk up to and ask them what their name is? So since no one knew I could speak, they hadn't bothered to try to find out my name. In the meantime they called me Kid or Blue. No big deal."

He paused, remembering the trouble he'd had with human speech patterns at first. His alien physiology wasn't made for forming the English language, and he'd worked very hard when he was alone with Minion to try to imitate the sounds the people around him made. He knew he still had some trouble with certain words. Self-consciousness was part of his motivation for keeping his early speech a secret, but Roxanne didn't need to know all that right now.

"In our childish ways, we decided to play with the letters in my name and see what we could come up with for a pseudonym. I wanted to keep at least the first letter of my name the same, and 'Megamind' ended up being an anagram that was also a very good description of me. Well, my name as it might be spelled here phonetically. We thought it was funny, and so it stuck."

Roxanne's mind was racing, trying to think of names that could be made with the letters in 'Megamind'. He smirked at her.

"Yes, I know you're already trying to figure out the anagram, but it's an alien name, my dear Roxanne. I don't think - "

"Well, just tell me then! The suspense is killing me!"

"Only if you agree I've won truth or dare."

She rolled her eyes. "You are way too competitive, you know that?"

"And you're pushy! And overly curious!" He questioned insistently, "Why? Why is it so important? No one else has ever bothered to want to know my name."

"Megamind!" she reminded him, "No one else has loved you like I do. I've been thinking a lot about… us. I want to know the _real_ you. How can we be close if you won't even tell me your name? Are you going to let me inside and trust me? Or not?"

"I thought that's what I was doing," he responded defensively.

"So why hold back your name from me?" Her gentle voice soothed his nervousness but not enough.

He frowned. "I don't know. Maybe I'm a little afraid that you won't like it. It's not like I'm called 'Maximillian' or "David'… or even something really bizarre, like 'Bob'."

She laughed. "I never expected it to be an earth name. What's the problem? Won't I be able to pronounce it?"

He didn't know what to say. It was just a line he'd been reluctant to cross, a mental hurdle to a guarded place, but here she was making arguments he couldn't defend against. She did deserve to know his real name. He did trust her. And he certainly wanted them to grow closer. Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke the words so quietly, she had to strain to hear. "Madingem. My name is Madingem." He felt terribly vulnerable all of a sudden.

Roxanne could see everything plainly on his face. For whatever reason, this was possibly the hardest thing she'd asked him to do yet. She tested the name in her mind, saying it to herself, turning it over. Yes, it was an anagram of 'Megamind'. It didn't seem so very odd either. "Madingem." She whispered it, knowing she was treading somewhere sacred, past a threshold no earth bound person had crossed, into part of him that still belonged to that planet far away that probably didn't exist anymore. He wanted to keep that place secret and safe, and she was rendering it defenseless. He watched her carefully. "Madingem." Putting her fingertips to his face, she gravely looked at him, noting every feature, the way his skin's blue hue shaded into pink at his cheeks and ears, how carefully he always trimmed his goatee. His shallow breathing lifted his chest while he continued to watch her with solemn eyes, his hands very still at her waist. "…my Madingem…" With the words still on her lips, she kissed him. Hugging her tightly, he buried his face against her neck, finally giving up all the resistance he'd felt. She held him silently, letting the moment sink in and pass until he pulled back from her a little and admitted, "I don't know why I was so afraid to tell you."

I think I do, she thought, but said nothing of her guesses. "It's a beautiful name," she assured him. "And I am so glad to finally know it. But… if you would rather I call you by the name you chose, Megamind, I will. I don't want to go where you're not ready for me to go yet."

"You're already there." He lifted her hand and held it against his chest and looked seriously at her. "But I do ask you to keep my name safe. Keep it here," he placed his own hand softly on her skin, over her heart. "Use it when you will. I trust you."

As their lips met again, softly at first and then passionately, she realized the treasure he'd entrusted her with was the last part of himself he'd held back. "...my Madingem…" She felt his tongue brush hers as though wanting to touch the name still in her mouth.

"That sounds wonderful," he breathed against her lips and kissed her again. Then, with a spark of his usual mischief, he added, "How many other wonderful ways can I get you to say it?" She felt his smile against her mouth and her own smile answered.

"Dare me and find out…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_This is now the official ending of the story. As I have discussed the two endings with several other authors and readers and as I've learned more about writing and reviewed it myself, I've come to the conclusion that the original ending simply didn't fit the tone of the rest of the story. (Bear with me. I'm really new to this!) When I wrote it, I wanted a segway into the next story that was already forming in my mind, but I think now that was mistake for a couple reasons. First, I departed from 'Truth or Dare's basic style to leap prematurely into the next idea I had. Plus it didn't give the story a finished feel. And I think that left the readers with a bad taste in their mouth. Not surprisingly! That other story I meant to follow the original ending (soon to be called 'Four Dates') has been plotted and is in the works. It will probably begin with the original ending from 'Truth or Dare', reworked. Some may feel the idea is still too OOC for these two. I hope some new editing and rewriting can help correct that, but overall I think 'Four Dates' will have to be considered AU._

_If you've just found this story for the first time and have no clue what I'm talking about or can't figure out what the reviews mean... never mind! :D (There used to be two endings.) Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews still welcome! I appreciate hearing from people very much, whether they disagree (politely) or just send happy squeals of delight. Although those second type of reviews are pretty darn fun to receive! Thank you!_


End file.
